Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin
by Andy Fuller
Summary: Harry and his friends return for the new term and must come to terms with the Prophecy. But with the help of three new Professors, one of whom hides a deep secret, and an ancient artefact could he finally rid the world of Voldemort? Rated R for Late Eps
1. Prolouge

Prologue – The Return  
  
It was raining hard in Diagon Alley on a cool July evening as the hooded figure made it's way down the cobbled street. A few people were coming out of or going to the Leaky Cauldron but no-one noticed the figure as it stuck to the shadows as it made it's way to it's destination, a large oak door with a iron knocker.  
  
A gloved hand now emerged from the cloak and seized the knocker and banged it three times before the door opened and a young woman with light green hair opened the door and immediately shoved her wand in the general direction of the figures face.  
  
"Yeah?" snapped the woman.  
  
"Dammit Nymphadora," snapped back a male voice from within the cloak while the gloved hand grabbed the wand and shoved it out the figures face. "Watch were your pointing that thing!"  
  
Not many people got away with calling Nymphadora Tonks by her given name but the voice was one that could and the colour now drained from Tonks face and even her hair turned to a normal shade of brown as she swallowed hard.  
  
"Pro...professor? Oh Merlin, I'm sorry," mumbled the witch mournfully as she jumped aside and let the figure step into the hallway before closing and bolting the door behind them. The figure now reached up and pulled back it's hood to reveal a man of who appeared to be about sixty with grey hair marked with some black streaks which age hadn't caught yet and greyish-blue eyes and a roguish smile as he took in his surroundings.  
  
"Been a while," he murmured before turning to Tonks who was shuffling her feet and looking at the man with a nervous expression. "Relax Tonks, it's me."  
  
"Well then, you won't mind proving that would you?!" growled a guttural voice from behind him and the man felt another wand being shoved into his back.  
  
"Nice to see you too Alastor," he sighed. "Let me guess, anti-polyjuice?"  
  
"Damn straight," growled Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody as Tonks fumbled in her robes for a vial, which she now handed to the man.  
  
"I don't suppose you've improved the flavour have you?" said the man wrinkling his nose at the pungent odour of the mix as he removed the stopper.  
  
"Just get it down yer throat!" growled Mad-Eye hoarsely. The man shot a look over his shoulder then shrugged before taking swallowed the potion in one gulp and immediately screwed up his face in disgust.  
  
"Merlin's beard, that's foul!" he growled as he wiped the back of his had across his mouth. He then glanced over his shoulder with a broad grin on his face. "So are you going to use that thing or what?"  
  
"Nah," said Moody lowering the wand while his scared face broke into what could almost be called a grin. "It's been a while Emric."  
  
"Too long," said the man pulling Mad-Eye into a brief hug which Moody returned whole-heartedly before the pair separated.  
  
"You're late...as usual, everyone else is already here," growled the former Auror with a chuckle. At this Emric gave a shrug.  
  
"You know me, always once for dramatic entrances," he now glanced down the corridor leading to a large set of doors. "Whose in there?"  
  
"Well Albus of course, most of you're lot and Minerva."  
  
"Ah," said the man with a frown. "This could be awkward!"  
  
"Why? They know you're still alive," growled Moody frowning slightly.  
  
"Snuffy, Munch and Brambles all do but unless Albus has told her Minerva doesn't!"  
  
"Ah," said Moody. "This should be interesting."  
  
"Sure you don't want to come in?" said Emric nodding towards the door.  
  
"Tempting but I'll stay out here thanks," chuckled Moody. At this Emric turned and looked over at Tonks who was stood in the corner with a nervous grin.  
  
"Nymphadora? You don't want to come and give me some back up?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks Professor," said Tonks. "I'm not exactly in Professor McGonagall's good books at the moment?"  
  
"Why, what have you done now?" said Emric with a raised eyebrow. At this Tonks winced before replying.  
  
"I stood on her tail!" At this Moody sniggered while a look of horror crossed Emric's face.  
  
"By all the powers! Have you got a death wish girl?!"  
  
"I didn't mean too!" wailed Tonks before fleeing in a flood of tears leaving the two men on their own.  
  
"She really does remind me of her Great-Grandmother," sighed Emric with a shake of his head while Moody nodded agreement.  
  
"Yup, Esme was always putting her foot right in it," he growled before turning to Emric. "Anyway, you'd better get in there, their waiting for you."  
  
"Right," said Emric tugging his robes and taking a deep breath before heading down the corridor until he came to the door of the study. At this distance he could hear muffled voices that were reassuring familiar including the deep wise tones of Albus Dumbledore, his friend and mentor for over fifty years.  
  
"Oh well old man," muttered Emric to himself. "Here we go." And with that he reached up and knocked. The voices on the other side of the door fell silent before Dumbledore's voice filled the air.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Taking a deep breath Emric turned the doorknob and pushed it open and stepped through into the study he'd last stood in sixteen years previously. Around the fire place stood six chairs, five of which were occupied. In the one closest to the fire sat Albus Dumbledore, his fingers steeped in front of him while his face wore a broad smile that held a hint of mischief. In the three chairs opposite Dumbledore sat three of his oldest friends, all of whom were grinning broadly as Emric made his way across the room while beside the Professor was seated Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts who was now looking at Emric with a look of stark disbelief as she rose slowly to her feet.  
  
"Emric?" she said with a trembling voice. "But...but your...your dead! I went to your funeral," she stammered before looking around the room. "We...we all did!"  
  
At this the other three men had the grace to look guilty whilst Dumbledore gave a small cough as he rose from his seat.  
  
"I'm afraid I must take responsibility for this duplicity Minerva," he said softly. At this McGonagall snapped around, her face red with fury.  
  
"YOU KNEW HE WAS ALIVE!!!!" the level of her voice caused Emric to jump while the other three men all stiffened in theirs seats. Dumbledore himself winced; he might be one of the most powerful wizards ever but even he didn't relish taking on an angry Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Minerva please!" he pleaded but McGonagall wasn't done yet.  
  
"You knew he was alive and you didn't tell me?! And what about that poor boy?"  
  
"Dammit Minerva!" snapped Emric causing McGonagall to jump herself. "Do you think I wanted to leave him with those damn Muggles? He's all I've got left!"  
  
"But..." started McGonagall but the wind had been take out of her sails by Emric's sudden interruption and Dumbledore quickly stepped in.  
  
"I know you are upset Minerva, truly I do, but if you would take your seat I promise I will explain everything."  
  
McGonagall looked around the room and saw the sympathetic smiles from the others before returning to her seat before Dumbledore turned to Emric with a smile. "Would you care to be seated Emric."  
  
With a nod Emric took the empty seat before Dumbledore turned to McGonagall.  
  
"Firstly Minerva, I owe you an apology. I should have told you a long time ago that Emric was still alive but there was never a good time and now apart from Rhys, Hywel and Abercrombie the only other person who knew that Emric was still alive was Alastor."  
  
"And now Tonks," said one of the men at which Dumbledore glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Indeed," he agreed. "But I doubt that will be for long. Alastor will see to that."  
  
At this a look of shock crossed McGonagall's face.  
  
"Albus, surely you're not talking about a memory charm?"  
  
"Indeed," said Dumbledore turning back to McGonagall. "I wish it weren't necessary but we must maintain secrecy for reasons that will become clear shortly." He now glanced at Emric and then back to McGonagall. "Do you recall what Emric did at the Ministry before his 'death' Minerva?"  
  
"Of course," said McGonagall sounding slightly annoyed as if Dumbledore was questioning her intelligence. "He worked in the Department of Ancient Artefacts with Algernon!"  
  
"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "Therefore, when he was 'killed' it gave us an opportunity that we could not turn down." He now turned to one of the bookcases and raised a hand.  
  
"Accio!"  
  
A book shot out off the shelf and flew straight into Dumbledore's hand before the Professor licked and finger and flicked through the book until a small smile crossed his face and he now offered the book to McGonagall whose face wore a slightly bemused expression as she looked down at the book before her head snapped back up to look at Dumbledore then turned to Emric with a look of shook on her face before looking back at the book.  
  
"It exists?"  
  
"Very much so," said Emric. "Where it is we're still not sure but thanks to these guys and Algie's help we've narrowed it down to somewhere in Eastern Europe."  
  
"But hopefully by the time we've completed the training we should know where it is," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Whose training?" enquired McGonagall although she had an idea.  
  
"My Grandson's of course," said Emric with a chuckle. "You don't think I came back for any old reason do you?"  
  
"Plus we will be training Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, his sister and Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood," added Dumbledore. "I seriously doubt they will not wish to accompany Harry on his quest, their friendship is stronger than any bond I have ever seen...including all of the former Marauders." At this Emric cast a look over to his three friends opposite and exchanged wry smiles.  
  
"But why now?" said McGonagall. "Surely it can wait until Harry's older. It's not as if Vol...Voldemort's in any position to attack at the moment."  
  
"You are correct that Voldemort and his forces are currently in disarray Minerva but Severus believes the Dark Lord will soon have enough control of the Dementors to attempt to release his followers from Azkaban and then intends to come after Harry. However, while Harry is at Hogwarts he is safe. But as last summer proved Privet Drive may no longer be. Plus I believe Voldemort wishes to dispose of Harry before he reaches seventeen and this summer would be his last real chance of doing so." McGonagall now nodded slowly as the realisation set in.  
  
"Alright, I see your point there Albus but surely six is too many for one person to train. Even someone with Emric's skill." At this a snigger came from one of the chairs while Emric gave a soft cough and looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"You have told her haven't you?" Dumbledore gave a small shrug and folded his hands together.  
  
"The opportunity has not presented itself until now," he admitted. McGonagall meanwhile was casting a suspicious look around at the five men.  
  
"If someone doesn't tell me what's going on I'm going to start hexing people!" she growled menacingly. At this Dumbledore quickly raised a hand to calm his deputy.  
  
"It is quite simple Minerva. The plan is for Emric to join the staff this term, under a false name of course, and to conduct the training needed. However as you correctly pointed out this is not a task to be carried out by a single person, no matter how skilled. That's why he will be aided by our other two new Professors," and with that he waved at hand in the direction of two of the chairs opposite. "Abercrombie and Hywel will be joining us as well while Rhys continues to work at the Ministry with Algernon." At this McGonagall's eyes widened in concern as she looked at two of the men opposite her and remembered back some thirty years previously when they taught at Hogwarts previously and another twenty years before that when they'd been students.  
  
"Albus, no!" she cried in alarm. "Not those two! They make the Weasley twins look like rank amateurs!"  
  
"Did she just insult us?" said one of the men looking at his two colleagues while Dumbledore and Emric both looked on with broad smiles. McGonagall meanwhile just shot the trio a dark look before turning back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Surely you can persuade the Ministry to let Remus or Alastor to teach DADA again?"  
  
"Oh, I imaging I could," agreed Dumbledore. "The only problem is that both are needed elsewhere. Currently Remus is helping to guard Azkaban along with some of the finest Patronus experts we have while Alastor has been assigned to help train new Aurors."  
  
"So that means you're stuck with us Min!" chirped one of the trio happily. At this McGonagall slumped in her chair and pulled a hand across her face.  
  
"Merlin have mercy!" she muttered softly under her breath. This year was going to be interesting! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Nightmares and Discoveries  
  
It was past midnight as Harry Potter sat on the windowsill of his bedroom and watched the rain as it came down in big fat globs. Unlike the previous summer when Surrey had seemed more like Spain this year it had rained almost every day since Harry had returned to Privet Drive to stay with the Dursleys, his obnoxious and only living relatives. Not that he'd actually noticed as since he'd returned from Hogwarts Harry had thrown himself into reading the new Defence Against The Dark Arts books Moody had sent him at the start of the holidays to try and prevent himself from dwelling on the events of the previous year and especially what had happened that fateful night at the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately he'd been unable to prevent the nightmares that constantly plagued his nights since his return to Privet Drive or quash the tremendous feelings of guilt he felt over the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, or the fact he'd nearly gotten his closest friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, Ron's sister Ginny and their other friends Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood killed when he forced them to reluctantly go with him to the Ministry on what they thought was a mission to rescue Sirius from Harry's nemesis Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately it had all been a trap set by Voldemort in an attempt to gain hold of the Phoenix Prophecy although the Dark Lord's plan to steal the Prophecy had failed when Neville had dropped the orb containing it and causing Harry to believe the Prophecy to be lost.  
  
But although the Prophecy itself had been destroyed it had not been lost as Professor Dumbledore had learned of it sixteen years earlier from Sybil Trelawney and had told Harry it before he'd returned to Privet Drive at the end of term. Harry had also tried to forget this but on some nights instead of images of the battle at the Ministry he would see the images from Dumbledore's pensive and hear Trelawney's voice as she told the Professor the Prophecy.  
  
'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
  
born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other as neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord as the seventh month dies...  
  
Harry felt nauseous every time the damn thing burrowed its way into his mind. Either he had to kill Voldemort or be killed, neither of which was particularly appealing to him. Vanquish Voldemort to somewhere where he could never harm anyone, yes, he could live with that but to kill him...? Even after everything that Voldemort had done to Harry he wasn't sure if he could actually kill someone, not even Voldemort.  
  
Harry now gave a shudder and sighed softly, so far he hadn't even had the courage to tell his friends that he knew the contents of the Prophecy. It wasn't that he was worried they'd be angry that he knew about it, heck, he'd bet his Firebolt that Hermione would have guessed that Dumbledore knew the thing off by heart. It was their reaction to the thing that terrified him. They'd all be so quick to forgive him for not only the Ministry but for every incident when he'd acted like a jerk. Ron had even gone on to put it all down to stress!  
  
'After all,' he'd written in one of his letters to Harry. 'Who wouldn't have been stressed if they were You-Know-Who's Number One target and also had to deal with the added annoyances of Snape, Malfoy, Umbridge and Fudge. Blimey mate, I would have gone bloody nuts!'  
  
Hermione, while not quite as colourful with her language as Ron had generally agreed with him in that Harry had been under a great deal of stress. She'd also remind Harry that both Dumbledore and Hagrid had pointed out that Sirius had known the risks of going to the Ministry and whilst he may not have wished to die he would have given his life quite willing if it meant saving Harry's. A fact she'd again pointed out in one of their twice-weekly phone calls.  
  
After their talk Harry had felt embarrassed and ashamed as he realised that when both Dumbledore and Hagrid had told him this he'd been short with both of them and although Hermione had told him that neither of them would expect it of him he had immediately written to both to apologise only for Hermione to be proven correct once more when both had written back telling him that an apology wasn't necessary and that they understood how he'd been feeling at the time.  
  
'Of course she was right,' thought Harry as he continued to look at the window. 'This is Hermione after all, she's not usually wrong about anything!' At this he turned his gaze away from the window and looked over to a picture of him and Hermione from the previous Christmas. They both had an arm around each other and were grinning and waving at the camera and occasionally exchanging glances. As he looked at the photo Harry felt the corner of his lips turn up into a smile, something that had only really happened these past few weeks when he'd either spoke to Hermione on the phone or received a letter from her, Ron or one of the others (except for the previous Tuesday night when Dudley had been brought home by a Police car, an event that had caused Harry's Uncle and Aunt much embarrassment and had resulted in Dudley being grounded for the rest of the week). Leaning back against the window frame Harry felt the smile on his face broaden slightly as he gazed at Hermione's image in the photo. She was, he realised, truly his best friend. Yes, he'd known Ron longer but things had never really been the same between the pair since the whole Goblet of Fire incident in their fourth year despite the face the pair had made up after the first trial, whereas Hermione had stayed loyally at Harry's side the whole time. She'd even stuck by him last year despite the fact he'd acted like a irresponsible jerk on several occasions and had even come close to hitting her at one point, a memory which still made Harry's stomach lurch with self-loathing whenever it enter his head.  
  
'She really is my best friend if she still wants to know me after last term,' he thought still looking fondly at the photo.  
  
'And that's why you love her!' piped up a voice in his head causing Harry to blink.  
  
'Where the hell did that come from?' he thought as he took a gulp of air.  
  
'Oh come on, admit it,' replied the other voice which sounded oddly like Ron's. 'Your in love with her!'  
  
Harry tried briefly to find someway of denying this but then realised to his own surprise that the voice was right.  
  
He was in love with Hermione.  
  
But what about Ron? He had a thing for Hermione didn't he? And then there was Krum.  
  
But once Harry started to think about it the obstacles began to crumble. For a start only the other day Ron had written to him admitting to the fact that he 'kinda liked' Luna and had been writing to her a lot and as for Krum, Hermione hadn't heard from him in months.  
  
But then there was Hermione herself. If she had feelings for him why hadn't she said anything? It only took Harry a second to realise the answer to that one.  
  
Cho.  
  
'Merlin's beard,' thought Harry glumly. 'I'm so bloody blind!'  
  
Whatsmore, the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Why would she have stuck by him so long if she didn't feel anything? Plus there was the fact she'd never actually made a move to get a boyfriend. Sure, she was often busy with study but Harry was sure if she wanted one Hermione could easily organise her schedule to accommodate the occasional date!  
  
But there were still the Prophecy and Voldemort to take into consideration but Harry quickly released that even if she wasn't his friend, let alone his girlfriend, Hermione would still be a prime target for the Dark Lord being a Muggle-born. As for the Prophecy, it was reasonable to assume that if she suspected Dumbledore knew it there was a good chance that Hermione had a theory on what the Prophecy said.  
  
Harry now slid off the windowsill and crossed the room before flopping onto his bed with a sigh as he now realised the unmistakable truth.  
  
He'd fallen in love with his best friend.  
  
"Great," he sighed as he removed his glasses and placed them on his bedside cabinet. "Why does my life have to go and get even more complicated?!"  
  
Little did Harry know was that fate was for once on his side!  
  
That night for the first time since returning from Hogwarts, Harry's dreams were not of that fateful night at the Ministry or of Trelawney's meeting with Dumbledore.  
  
They were of Hermione.  
  
They're first meeting on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
The Troll incident in the girls' toilet.  
  
Their hug in the middle of the Great Hall at the end of their second year on Hermione's return from the Infirmary.  
  
Their flight on Buckbeak during their rescue mission in their third year.  
  
Hermione in her ball gown during the fourth year.  
  
The kiss goodbye she'd given him at Kings Cross that same year.  
  
Hermione casting her patronus for the first time during a DA meeting last year.  
  
Then a strange hazy blur filled Harry's mind until he found himself sitting in a chair beside a bed in which Hermione was sitting, propped up by pillows. She was wearing a red dressing gown and in her arms she was holding a small bundle of blankets from which came the occasional gurgle or snuffle and seemed to be dominating her attention for a few minutes before she turned to Harry with tears of joy shimmering in her eyes.  
  
"Our daughter Harry," she whispered softly before handling the bundle to Harry who now found himself looking at a small pink face with two brown eyes looking at him through half open lids.  
  
"Hello young lady," he whispered softly. "I'm your Daddy."  
  
Harry sat up with a jolt gasping for breath while a thin sheen of sweat covered his brow.  
  
'Merlin's beard!' he thought as he slowly laid his head back on his pillow. 'What the hell was that?'  
  
Of course Harry had an idea of what it was. It was a vision, a full-blown vision like the ones Trelawney had albeit rarely.  
  
Harry blinked a couple of times as he pinched the bridge of his hose. The last time he'd had a vision like that it had lead to the ill-fated trip to the Ministry. But that had been Voldemort messing with his mind and Harry was fairly certain that the Dark Lord would be the last person to give him a happy memory, especially one of the future.  
  
'Could this one be real?' he thought as he looked up at his bedroom ceiling. 'Suppose I'll have to wait and see.' He now turned and glanced at the alarm clock and saw it was just gone five. At this Harry allowed himself a smile. Although it was still early it had been the longest uninterrupted sleep he'd gotten since Sirius's death. Now slipping his hands behind his back Harry closed his eyes and let a picture of Hermione fill his mind.  
  
'Never knew school uniforms were so sexy,' thought Harry, a wolfish grin crossing his face as he slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
Not ever so very far away Hermione Granger lay awake looking straight up at the ceiling of her bedroom having just awoken from one of the strangest dreams she'd ever had. It had been like a collage of her memories of Harry from the time their first met right up to their goodbye hug at the end of last year. But then she'd seen something she wasn't sure what to make of. She'd been sitting in a bed holding a small newborn baby in her arms while an older (although not by much) Harry was sat beside her looking on in awe.  
  
She'd never believed in Divination, heck she thought Professor Trelawney was the biggest fraud she'd ever met and was better suited for a tent at a carnival but the dream had seemed so real. Could it have been a vision? Hermione frowned slightly as she couldn't think of anything else it could have been.  
  
But it that case what did it mean? Then suddenly a thought pushed itself to the front of Hermione's mind.  
  
It means Harry feels the same way about you as you do about him!  
  
Hermione was shocked by her conclusion but quickly realised it was the only one possible. She'd never told anyone but she'd realised that she loved Harry early in their fourth year but unfortunately Harry's crush on Cho had gotten in the way and then Viktor had asked her to the ball making things complicated.  
  
But now Cho was no longer speaking to Harry and Viktor hadn't written to since signing for Sofia Screeches in the Bulgarian National League not that Hermione had ever had any romantic feelings for him. She now turned and reached for the photo of her and Harry that she kept on her bedside table and ran her finger of the pictures as the image of her and Harry waved back at her and at that moment she knew what she had to do.  
  
She had to tell Harry how she felt. She wasn't entirely sure why, just that it was the right thing to do.  
  
With a smile on her face and still clutching the photo Hermione fell asleep with thoughts of Harry and Quidditch Robes floating through her mind.  
  
What neither Harry or Hermione knew at the time was that a third person had seen their dream but whereas Harry and Hermione had been left with warm feelings of happiness the third was currently in a heap on the floor of his hideaway groaning and cursing loudly while several hooded figures stood around watching nervously.  
  
"My Lord? What is it?" murmured one of the figures nervously. At this a hand holding a wand shot out of the bundle lying on floor and pointed itself at the terrified Death Eater.  
  
"CRUCIO!" roared a muffled voice and the Death Eater collapsed to the ground writhing in pain whilst the figure that had been lying on the floor slowly pulled himself off floor and straightened up into the large and menacing form of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Damn them!" he hissed. "They shall pay for this!"  
  
"Who do you speak of My Lord?" said Peter Pettigrew dropping onto one knee and bowing his head.  
  
"Who do you think you idiot!" hissed Voldemort, his red eyes glowing menacingly. "It was Potter and that damn Mud-Blood!"  
  
"What...what did they do My Lord?" stammered Pettigrew.  
  
"That is not important," rumbled Voldemort as he kicked the still twitched Crucio-ed Death-Eater out of the way as he staggered across the room and slumped down in a high-backed chair by the roaring fire. "What is important is that they shall pay! Especially Potter! I shall truly make him suffer!"  
  
At this Pettigrew and the other Death-Eaters all began nodding eagerly in agreement and so none of them and not even Voldemort himself noticed as one of the figures retreated into the shadows of the far corner of the room and disapparated.  
  
At the first hoot Harry just gave a soft grumble then rolled over as he tried to focus on the newest image that had entered his mind.  
  
Hermione in Quidditch robes.  
  
However at the second hoot Harry raised an arm and waved it aimlessly to try and stop the noise.  
  
"Shuddup 'Edwig," he slurred. However this failed to have any effect as a second late his left ear was assaulted by a loud blast of chirps and hoots which was quickly followed up by a sharp peck on the ear lobe causing Harry to yelp in pain and sit up quickly causing his attacker to take to the air with a triumphant hoot. Harry now blinked but couldn't see anything through unfocused eyes before reaching for his spectacles. As his vision came into focus he now found himself looking at Pig, Ron's over excitable Owl who seemed to be wearing quite a proud expression on his face while sitting on the end of Harry's bed.  
  
"Oh, it's you is it?" said Harry as a smile crossed his face before he swung his legs out of bed and stretched some stiff muscles. "Got a letter for me?" At this Pig gave a short happy chirp and stuck his leg out offering Harry the role of parchment attached to his leg which Harry now removed before giving the small owl a friendly jab.  
  
"Grab yourself a drink while I read this fella," said Harry as he settled down to read the letter. Pig now gave another chirp and fluttered over to Hedwig's perch while Harry unrolled the parchment and found himself looking at the familiar messy scrawl of his best (male) friend.  
  
Hiya Harry,  
  
Just a quick note to say Happy Birthday mate, and don't panic, Pig's not lost your present. Mum suggested that since Dumbledore said we could come and get you tonight that we should keep your presents until tomorrow so you can have a proper birthday party for a change. I've already written to Hermione and she'll be bringing hers with her when she gets here later today. Unfortunately I've got a bit of bad news mate, we'll be staying at Grimmauld Place. Mum tried to change Dumbledore's mind but he told her that the Burrow just wasn't safe enough which I think Mum kinda knew already but she still had to have a go.  
  
Anyway mate, see you tomorrow, don't bother sending Pig back; I'll bring his cage when I come.  
  
Best Wishes  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Ginny says Happy Birthday and sends her love! That goes for Mum to.  
  
Harry now leaned back against his headboard and sighed. He wasn't to certain about going back to Grimmauld Place, mainly because he wasn't sure how he'd react if he ran into Kreacher. At the start of the holiday he'd wanted nothing more that to kill the traitorous house elf but now he wasn't so sure he could bring himself to do it. He was certain even if he could Hermione wouldn't let him although she'd made it quite clear that she had no sympathy for the elf on several occasions during the holidays.  
  
"Boy, your breakfast is on the table!" bellowed Uncle Vernon breaking Harry's train of thought. Quickly Harry jumped off his bed and made his way to the bathroom where he washed and cleaned his teeth before heading back to his room and slipped on a black polo shirt and blue jeans before slipping on a pair of light grey trainers and headed downstairs.  
  
As Harry entered the kitchen Dudley looked up from his magazine and shot him a fearful look before looking back at his magazine while Uncle Vernon merely raised his newspaper higher so he couldn't see Harry. Meanwhile, a harassed looking Aunt Petunia looked up nervously from the frying pan before turning her attention back to the contents of the pan. With a sigh Harry took his seat and waited patiently in silence. It had been the same all summer with the Dursleys, instead of harassing him, had instead taken to ignoring him whenever possible. Not that this bothered Harry although it meant the only time he really got to talk with someone was when he went to see Mrs Figg a couple of times a week.  
  
After a few minutes of awkward silence Aunt Petunia walked over with two plates, which she gave to Vernon and Dudley before returning to the counter and collecting her and Harry's plates and took her seat beside her husband who glared at Harry as he folded up his news paper. For the first few minutes the four eat in silence until Aunt Petunia began talking about Mrs Deacon, a divorcee who'd moved into Privet Drive while Harry had been away the previous term and how she'd gotten herself a fancy man. Uncle Vernon immediately started going on about falling standards and it was long before the three Dursleys were chatting amongst themselves whilst totally ignoring Harry not that this bothered him in the slightest. The conversation went on like this for another ten minutes or so until just as Harry was finishing his orange juice several loud hoots filled the air. Dudley let out a strangled cry and dived under the table in a flash which considering his large bulk was quite a feat while Petunia just went ghostly white. Vernon however went a horrible shade of purple and glared at Harry, his moustache quivering violently but saying nothing. Harry now quickly excused himself and hurried out of the kitchen while all the time having to fight the urge of bursting into laughter.  
  
On arriving in his bedroom Harry couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. Pig was currently bouncing all over the room chirping in excitement while Hedwig was seated on her perch with a bemused expression on her face matching that of the two owls sitting patiently on the windowsill.  
  
"Hello girl," said Harry stroking his loyal pet's feathers. "Hermione look after you Okay?" At this Hedwig gave a hoot and nipped playfully at his fingers before offering her leg to allow Harry to take the note from her leg before turning her attention to her water pot while Harry crossed over to his desk and sat down before breaking the seal on the parchment and unfolding it to reveal Hermione's neat and crisp hand writing.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday,  
  
Hopefully by the time you get this letter Ron would have sent you a letter about your birthday party so you'll know why I haven't sent your present with Hedwig, but if you haven't I'm keeping for when you get to Grimmauld Place tomorrow. I know it's probably not where you'd like to be but on your birthday but at least we'll be altogether and that's the important thing right?  
  
Anyway I just wanted to say I hope you're alright and that the Dursleys aren't being terrible to you (especially today).  
  
Can't wait to see you tomorrow.  
  
All my love  
  
Hermione  
  
As he finished the letter a warm feeling made it's way through his body as he read the words on the parchment. Tomorrow, he only had to wait until tomorrow to see Hermione, the girl, correction, woman who he now realised he loved. With a sigh he dropped the parchment onto his desk next to the note from Ron before turning to his attention to the other two waiting owls.  
  
"Alright, whose first?" he said reaching into his desk and pulling out a bag of owl treats. At this the slightly bigger owl nudged the smaller one forward causing Harry to grin. "Alright fella. What have you got for me?"  
  
The owl now hopped onto the desk and stuck it's leg out allowing Harry to remove the parchment before taking the treat in it's beak while Harry unrolled his third scroll of the day and found himself looking at the messy but familiar scrawl that belonged to Hagrid.  
  
Dear Harry.  
  
Many happy returns on your birthday.  
  
Things are a little hectic here at the moment as Buckbeak is staying with me again now that Dumbledore's got his execution revoked and is doing fine although I think he know something may have happened to Sirius. I've also sent Grawp to stay with Madame Maxime. He took a right shine to Olympe when she came to visit at the start of summer and his French is coming along a heck of a lot better that his English did.  
  
Anyway I'd better go and I'll see you... (At this the parchment was marked by what appeared to be smudged ink but Harry could just make out the word 'party' and realised that Hagrid had probably been about to mention his birthday party but obviously got the impression it was meant to be a surprise and so had smudged out the words before continuing.) ...at the start of term.  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
Hagrid, Fang, Fluffy and Buckbeak  
  
Harry now leaned back and gave a sigh. In all the confusion at the end of term he'd forgotten about Buckbeak but at least the hippogriff was safe and Hagrid was easily the best person to be look after him. A soft hoot snapped Harry back to the real word and he turned to see the Hogwarts owl looking at him patiently.  
  
"Oh sorry," said Harry grinning sheepishly. "No reply." At this the owl bobbed itself before jumping back onto the windowsill then hopped out the window and took to the air while Harry turned to final owl, which he now recognised as a Daily Prophet deliver owl as it now offered the rolled-up news paper tied to it's leg. Harry quickly untied the paper, handed the owl a treat and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of Knuts, which he now slipped into the owl's leg pouch. Then with a hoot the owl took off and flew straight out the wind Harry watched the owl until it had disappeared then leaned back in his chair and unrolled the paper and felt a surge of satisfaction at the large headlines spread across the front page.  
  
FUDGE SACKED! MINISTER LOSES CONFIDENCE VOTE  
  
By Wendell Derris – Senior Ministry Correspondent  
  
In a move that has been a long time in coming Cornelius Fudge became the first Minister of Magic to be sacked for over two hundred years. In a confidence vote called over Fudge's handling of the return of You-Know-Who the Wizengamot voted Ninety-Three to Seven in favour of sacking the Minister despite an attempt to cancel the vote led by his Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge. For the last six weeks since an attack on the Ministry by Death-Eaters led by You-Know-Who Fudge has been using a series of more and more desperate excuses ranging from blaming the Department for Magical Law Enforcement for incorrect intelligence regarding Death-Eater activity to claiming that his Chief of Staff, the Death-Eater Lucius Malfoy, had him in the Imperius Curse, a claim which has now been disproved by Ministry Officials who performed a Prior Incantato on Malfoy's wand before it was snapped. The Wizengamot also voted to sack Undersecretary Umbridge and Assistant Undersecretary Henry Wormsborugh for flagrant abuses of power. Professor Umbridge is said to have tortured students and ordered attacks on staff members who refused to tow the official Ministry line about the status of You-Know-Who during a brief spell as Headmistress at Hogwarts last time whilst Mr. Wormsborugh was sacked for preventing anything but officially approved articles being published. It was also announced that several members of Fudge's staff are to be reassigned to low ranking positions at the Ministry.  
  
The next stage for the Wizengamot is to select a successor to replace Mr. Fudge. Acting Minister Amelia Bones who has already ruled herself out of becoming permanent Minister announced that under the rules all Ministry Department Heads are automatically entered into the ballot unless they rule themselves out and a vote by the Wizengamot tomorrow (Wednesday) will decided the new Minister.  
  
'Well at least with Fudge gone the Ministry might start getting things right,' thought Harry. 'As long as they replace him with someone decent!' He now spent the next half hour reading rest of the paper but with the exception of some Quidditch transfer news there wasn't much of interest to him and he was soon wondering what to do to kill some time. As he did so he gazed around the room and saw textbooks, rolls of parchment and items of clothing strewn around the room.  
  
'Well there you go,' said a small voice in his head. 'You might as well get your stuff together.'  
  
As it was it took Harry nearly an hour to pack his trunk after which he was beginning to feel a little hungry. Thankfully Uncle Vernon was pretty busy at work currently and so wasn't coming home for lunch while Dudley was out with his gang (Despite the fact he was meant to be grounded) meaning only Aunt Petunia was still in the house with him.  
  
To Harry's surprise he found that his aunt had gone out as well, most likely to see Mrs Orrington at number nine who was, like Aunt Petunia, a rather nosey lady who enjoyed nothing more than a good gossip. With the knowledge he had full access to the fridge Harry now grabbed a couple of rolls from the bread bin and then helped himself to some of the best ham that Aunt Petunia saved for Uncle Vernon and Dudley's lunches and then added mustard to one and pickle to another. He then grabbed a glass of coke, a bag of crisps and a small cake and with his bounty now made his way back to his room.  
  
On arriving back in his room however Harry was startled to find a hawk standing on his windowsill. He quickly shot a glance over at Hedwig and Pig and whilst Hedwig didn't seem to be too bothered by the large bird Pig was cowering behind Hedwig and trembling softly. Harry now turned back to the hawk then suddenly dropped his plate and glass, which both crashed to the floor as Harry whipped out his wand from his waistband and pointed it straight at the bird.  
  
"Alright, what do you want?" he demanded. At this the hawk fluttered into the room but as it did so it began to ripple and change into a familiar figure that caused Harry to gasp and almost drop his wand.  
  
"Well, for a start how about Happy Birthday Harry?" said Professor Dumbledore with a wry grin as he gave his robes a tug. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Confessions From The Heart  
  
For a moment all Harry could do was stare at Dumbledore until his brain suddenly registered that he was pointing his wand at the old man and he quickly dropped his arm.  
  
"So..sorry Professor," he stammered. "You....you just took me by surprise."  
  
"And for that I apologise," said Dumbledore with a broad smile before looking down at the plate of food that was now lying on the floor. "But it appears I made you drop your lunch."  
  
"What?" said Harry as he followed the Headmasters gaze to the smashed plate and glass with the spilt food. "Oh heck, Aunt Petunia's gonna go spare!"  
  
"Not to worry," said Dumbledore removing his wand from his robes and aiming it at the debris of Harry's lunch. "Reparo!" At this there was a flash and the glass and plate were both repaired and their contents resorted.  
  
"There, good as new," said Dumbledore with a smile as Harry stooped down to collect them.  
  
"Thanks Professor," he said as he set the glass down on his bedside table while he sat down on his bed with his plate on his lap before he suddenly looked up. "Would you like something Sir?"  
  
"No thank you Harry," replied Dumbledore with a dismissive wave of his hand as he sat down on the chair by Harry's desk. "I've just had a cup of tea and some cake while I was at Mrs. Figg's and I don't really like to eat that much when I'm flying but you go ahead and eat."  
  
"No, it's alright," said Harry putting his plate aside. He then turned and looked straight at his Mentor. "You didn't come all this way just to wish me Happy Birthday did you Sir?"  
  
At this Dumbledore actually looked slightly embarrassed and gave a small cough.  
  
"No Harry," he replied. "I was planning to come and see you today but something happened last night which made it essential that I came as soon as possible."  
  
"Why? What's happened?" cried Harry jumping to his feet. "It's Hermione isn't it? Or Ron? Professor, what's happened?"  
  
"Harry, calm yourself. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are fine. It's Tom of whom I speak."  
  
"Voldemort?" said Harry scowling. "What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing," said Dumbledore. "Actually it's a case of what happened to him but I want to wait until we get to Grimmauld Place before I explain what happened. After all this does involve Miss Granger as well."  
  
"What?" Harry said looking confused. "Professor, I...I don't understand. What are you saying?" At this Dumbledore merely smiled.  
  
"Harry, are you packed?" he asked simply. At this Harry blinked before nodding.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good, then I will just write a note for your Uncle and Aunt and then we can be off," said Dumbledore. "Have you some ink, a quill and some parchment I can use?"  
  
By now Harry was truly confused but he quickly found the items Dumbledore had requested and handed them to the headmaster and then watched as Dumbledore scribbled a quick note for the Dursleys. It then suddenly dawned on Harry that Dumbledore was taking him away to Grimmauld Place right now.  
  
"Eh Professor, I thought I couldn't leave here until midnight."  
  
"Normally that would be correct Harry but as I said something happened to Tom last night which means he isn't in any position to threaten you at the moment so I thought you might like to surprise your friends." At this Dumbledore looked up at Harry with a twinkle in his eye. "Of course, if you want to wait until tomorrow..."  
  
"No!" cried Harry unable to stop a grin crossing his face at the prospect of not having to wait any longer to see his friends. "No, I'm ready Sir."  
  
"Good," said Dumbledore. "Why don't you just eat your lunch while I do this letter and then we'll get off alright?"  
  
Ten minutes later Dumbledore rose from the chair rolling the parchment up as he turned to Harry who was just finishing his cake.  
  
"Right Harry, take this and place it somewhere where you Aunt will find it while I take care of your trunk."  
  
"Alright Sir," said Harry and hurried downstairs with the note and his dirty plate and glass. On his return he found Dumbledore waiting for him.  
  
"Here you go Harry," said the Professor handing Harry his shrunken trunk who took it and slipped it into his pocket while Dumbledore now turned to Hedwig and Pig.  
  
"Alright you two," he said with a nod. "Off you go." With that the two owls both hopped out the window and took to the air whilst Dumbledore turned to Harry.  
  
"Might as well let them get some exercise, it could be a while before they get another chance," he said as way of an explanation at which Harry nodded before Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out, of all things, a golf ball. Harry stared at the ball for a moment and then up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Where'd you get that Sir?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It would appear that a Golf Course opened on our northern boundary a few weeks ago," said Dumbledore with a smile as he rolled the ball between his fingers. "Hagrid's been finding them ever since whenever he's out exercising Fang or one of the others from his menagerie."  
  
"And the golfers can't find them because of the concealment charm around the school right?" said Harry. At this Dumbledore nodded before meeting's Harry's gaze.  
  
"Do you know anything about golf Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Only that it's the only exercise Uncle Vernon usually gets," replied Harry with a shrug. "He's not very good but I think he plays it because a lot of the people he does business with play it too." At this Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Always wanted to give it a go myself," said the old Wizard as if thinking out loud. "Maybe now there's a course next door I will."  
  
At this Harry couldn't help but burst into laughter at the mere thought of Dumbledore in golf clothes like those Uncle Vernon wore and for a couple of minutes tears of laughter rolled down his face as he fought to try and stop himself. Once he had he found Dumbledore looking at him with a wry smile on his face.  
  
"Something funny about me wishing to play golf Harry?"  
  
"No..no Sir," choked Harry as he finally managed to calm his laughter down. "Sorry Sir, I shouldn't have laughter at you like that!" At this Dumbledore's face merely lit up and the smile spread across his face.  
  
"Harry, you owe me no apology. I'm just happy to see you laughing after all you've been through the last few months."  
  
At this Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't really have much choice Sir, Hermione threatened to hex me big time if I let Voldemort get to me."  
  
'I always knew that young lady was smart,' thought Dumbledore as a broad smile crossed his face, hidden from Harry's gaze by his beard. He now walked over to Harry and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Well, I'm certainly glad to see your taking her advice," he said with a wink. Harry now gave a sheepish smile and nodded while Dumbledore gave a tug of his robes.  
  
"Anyway, time we were getting along," he said holding out the golf ball. Harry nodded again and rose to his feet, took a deep breath and placed his hand on the ball. Next moment he felt the familiar pull on his navel as his surroundings blurred and the wind started to whistle through his hair.  
  
Harry was, by now, adept enough at Portkey travel that when he and Dumbledore arrived in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place he only stumbled slightly as he gathered his bearings. As he steadied himself however he heard a yelp from behind him and turned to see a wide-eyed Hermione staring at him whilst Ron and Ginny, who were sat at the table in the middle of a game of chess were just looking at him in surprise before all hell broke loose.  
  
Hermione was the first to recover and she literally threw herself at Harry causing him to stagger back as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he automatically wrapped his own around her waist.  
  
"I've missed you," she murmured softly as she tightened her hold around him.  
  
"Missed you too," replied Harry. "Just one thing though Hermione, I'm kinda running out of air here!" At this Hermione released her grip and jumped back with an embarrassed smile on her face.  
  
"So...sorry Harry," she stammered while her cheeks took on a faint of hint of pink causing Harry to smile broadly before he was suddenly almost spun around by a heavy clap of the shoulder.  
  
"Wotcha Harry mate!" chirped Ron grinning happily. "It's good to see you!"  
  
"You too Ron," said Harry, a grin crossing his own face. "How have you been?"  
  
"Can't complain," said Ron. "'Specially since there ain't any homework this year!" At this Harry chuckled while Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"It still would do any harm to do some studying Ron," she said turning to him with a scowl. "After all we're starting our NEWT's this term!"  
  
"Cryin' out loud Hermione!" grumbled Ron. "We haven't got our OWL results yet! Until then I intend to have some fun alright?!"  
  
"Alright, end up like Fred and George then!" snapped back Hermione whose face was going an even brighter shade of pink. "See if I care!"  
  
At this point Harry turned to Ginny whose face was twisted in a bemused expression.  
  
"How long have they been at it?" he asked raising his voice over his two best friends bickering.  
  
"Ever since Hermione got here after breakfast," sighed Ginny.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know something's don't change," said a voice that made Ginny yelp in surprise and Ron and Hermione both jump whilst Harry grinned inanely at the shocked expressions on his friends face as they span around to see Professor Dumbledore sitting in a chair in the corner. However, before anyone could say anything the kitchen door flew open and Molly Weasley flew in.  
  
"What on earth is going on?!" she demanded quickly as she switched her gaze between each of the youngsters. "I could hear you upstairs!" However, before she could say anything else her gaze fell on Harry who smiled sheepishly as Mrs Weasley who now blinked opened her mouth to say something then stopped and took a breath before finally managing to speak.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here dear? You should still be at Privet Drive."  
  
"I brought him Molly," said Dumbledore from his seat causing Mrs. Weasley's head to snap around and her jaw to drop.  
  
"Pro...Professor!" she squeaked, her face now a mask of complete confusion. "What...what on earth's going on? I thought you said he couldn't leave until midnight?"  
  
"Normally that would be the case," agreed Dumbledore. "However, an...incident last night has left Voldemort how the Muggles might say 'under the weather' and in no shape to threaten to Harry anytime to soon so I there forth decided it was safe for him to leave early."  
  
"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley although she still looked confused but then her face broke into a broad smile as she turned to Harry. "Well, you're here now so I suppose I should say happy birthday Harry."  
  
"Crikey!" exclaimed Ron. "Yeah, happy birthday mate!"  
  
"Happy birthday Harry," chorused the two girls who both gave him a hug causing Harry to suddenly feel a little sheepish.  
  
"Thanks guys," he murmured with a hint of embarrassment. Dumbledore chuckled softly with amusement for a moment then rose from his seat.  
  
"I apologise for breaking up the reunion but Harry, I think it's time we had that talk."  
  
"Yes Sir," said Harry before Dumbledore turned to Molly.  
  
"Is the study alright to use Molly?"  
  
"Cleaned it this morning Professor," said Mrs. Weasley with a smile. At this Dumbledore beamed.  
  
"Excellent. Alright Harry, if you'd give Ron your trunk I'm sure he'd take it up to your room for you."  
  
"Right Sir," said Harry fishing into his pocket and pulling out the shrunken trunk, which he hand to Ron who frowned slightly, then looked up at Harry and was about to say something when Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, I used a old trick I know on it. It'll only restore itself to its proper size when it touches the floorboards."  
  
"Really?" said Ron. "Cool!"  
  
"Alright Ron, you heard the Professor," said Molly. "Run upstairs and put it in you and Harry's room." At this Ron hurried off while Dumbledore suddenly clicked his fingers.  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot Molly. Could you set up two more beds, one with the boys and one with the girls. I've asked Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood to join us here."  
  
"Already done Professor," said Molly. "Arthur flooed at lunch and told me you were inviting them." Harry and the girls meanwhile exchanged grins at the prospect of being reunited with their other best friends before Dumbledore turned to Harry.  
  
"Come along Harry," he said with a brighter-than-usual twinkle in his eye before turning to Hermione. "You'd better come along too Miss Granger." Hermione paled slightly at this while Ginny and Molly both suddenly looked curious but neither said a word as Dumbledore lead Harry and Hermione into the hall.  
  
Almost as soon as he stepped into the hallway Harry noticed the scorch marks where Mrs. Black's picture had been and quickly turned to Dumbledore who gave a wry smile and shrugged.  
  
"She and Moody had a disagreement a couple of weeks ago," said the Professor. "And I'm afraid that once Alastor's temper is unleashed its not easily curtailed."  
  
"Oh," said Harry with a small frown but then gave a sigh. "What about...what about Kreacher?" Dumbledore took a deep breath at this whilst Hermione paled even more.  
  
"We haven't found any sign of him," admitted Dumbledore as he led Harry and Hermione down the hall to the study. "Either Sirius dealt with him or he's fled to the Malfoys but I honestly couldn't say." At this Harry felt slightly relieved at the thought of Sirius dealing with Kreacher and even if the treacherous House Elf had escaped Harry was sure he wouldn't last long with the Malfoys especially if Draco's mood at the end of term was anything to go by.  
  
Dumbledore now opened the door to the study and stepped into the room with Hermione and Harry right behind him. The room was pitch black but Dumbledore now removed his wand and with a swish the lights all flickered to life to reveal several book cases, a large desk and several chairs, three of which Dumbledore now summoned with another flick of his wand. Two of the chairs were side-by-side with the third chair facing them and it was this one Dumbledore now took before indicating for Harry and Hermione to sit in the other chairs. Then, once his two students were seated Dumbledore leaned forward slightly wearing a sad smile.  
  
"Firstly Harry, I need to tell you that tomorrow morning you and I have an appointment to see Hector Broomgate about the matter of Sirius's will," he said softly. At this Harry lowered his head and sighed before he felt Hermione take his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Harry now turned his gaze to her and gave her a grateful smile before turning back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Can Hermione come with me?" he asked hopefully, he didn't really want to face this alone.  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Dumbledore. "Not that I wouldn't permit it but Hector tells me that Sirius left specific instructions that only you and I were to be present,"  
  
"Oh," said Harry exchanging another glance at Hermione who looked as puzzled as he felt at this piece of information. "Alright Sir, I understand."  
  
"Good," said Dumbledore softly. "Now I'm afraid I must ask a rather personal question Harry. Have you been having nightmares about Sirius death?" Harry winced at the question whilst Hermione gave his hand another squeeze.  
  
"Yes Sir," he replied truthfully. "Almost every night." At this Dumbledore sighed and nodded.  
  
"Occlumency," he said simply. "Or a variation of it at least. One where he controls which of your own memories you see." At this Harry felt his gut clench and a cold shiver run down his spine.  
  
"However," continued Dumbledore. "Last night Tom bit off more than he could chew. You see Harry, last night Voldemort tried to 'influence' you dreams again. Unfortunately for him he didn't come across one mind but two and although both were more than a little unschooled in the art of legillemency together they gave Tom a rather nasty shock. Apparently he took his frustration out on one of his supporters." Dumbledore now leaned back slightly and had to fight the temptation of allowing a grin to cross his face as he took in the stunned expressions of his two best students. For a moment they both just sat there before both turned to face the other. Almost at once Hermione looked away and ducked her head but Dumbledore still saw her face going bright pink.  
  
'The penny drops,' thought Dumbledore with a mental chuckle before Harry pulled his gaze away from Hermione to Dumbledore.  
  
"I...I don't think I understand Sir, what happened?"  
  
'Ah, to be a teenager and in love,' thought Dumbledore allowing a cheery smile to cross his face before leaning forward again.  
  
"Harry, what or who did you dream about last night?" This time it was Harry who went bright red and he swallowed nervously before licking his lips. He quickly shot another look at Hermione then turned back to Dumbledore and took a deep breath knowing it was pointless in lying to the old man.  
  
"I...I dreamt about Hermione," he stammered.  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore before turning his gaze to the young girl. "Hermione?" he asked softly. For a moment Hermione kept he head then but then slowly looked up with tears in her eyes and was biting her lip nervously. Dumbledore now smiled warmly while Harry just watched her carefully as she met Dumbledore's gaze for a moment then turned to Harry.  
  
"I dreamt about Harry," she replied holding Harry's gaze. At this Harry felt his heart leap while Dumbledore himself nodded slowly.  
  
"Remarkable," he said softly. At this Harry and Hermione pulled their gaze away from each other and turned back to Dumbledore whose face was lit with a broad smile.  
  
"What you two have achieved is a rare state of Occlumency that comes from love, not the love of friendship but actual love. In fact it is so rare I've only seen one other case in my life."  
  
"My parents," said Harry but was surprised when Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"Not this time Harry, but you are close. In this case it was your grandparents, Emric and Margaret. It took them several years to master their bond but you pair are already showing quite a talent, especially in the way you dealt with Tom. For most couples with your ability doing what you did last night would have taken at least a dozen years of training and I must admit that even I cannot tell you how did it." Dumbledore now pushed himself out his seat and then clapped his hands together. "But I feel that I've spoken enough for now and I imaging that you two need to talk to each other so I shall be waiting in the kitchen for you when your done." And with that he walked out of the room leaving Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
For a few moments the pair sat in silence before Harry turned to Hermione at the same time she did. Almost at once she looked away from him her cheeks going red once more. Harry allowed himself a wry smile and then realised he was still holding her hand.  
  
"Hey," said Harry giving her hand a squeeze causing Hermione to look up shyly with tears glistening in her eyes causing Harry's heart to skip a beat.  
  
"Hey," she replied smiling softly. "So what now?"  
  
Another moment of silence lapsed before Harry spoke again.  
  
"I love you Hermione and I'm an idiot for not realising it sooner." At this Hermione lowered her head briefly then raised her head and met his gaze.  
  
"And I'm an idiot for not realising that I'm in love with you," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. On hearing her words Harry felt a surge of happiness flood through him before he rose from his seat and moved so he was now crouching in front of Hermione.  
  
"So what now?" he asked again quietly. At this Hermione slowly stood up and pulled Harry with her while taking his other hand in hers and looked down at them before looking up at him.  
  
"Kiss me," she said simply. Harry hesitated for only a second before slowly lowering his lips to hers. As they touched Harry felt a spark run right through him and almost at once all the pain of the last few years disappeared. That was the past, he couldn't do anything about that, but the future was still ahead and Harry now realised with Hermione by his side he could do anything. Including defeating Voldemort.  
  
Finally a need for air forced the pair apart and as they stepped back Harry couldn't help but grin at Hermione's flushed face.  
  
"Wow," she murmured after a second.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry with a chuckle as he rested his forehead against hers. "So I was...I was wondering?"  
  
"Yes?" said Hermione softly.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" blurted Harry with a sheepish grin.  
  
At this a thoughtful look crossed Hermione's face while her eyes twinkled.  
  
"I'd like that," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" said Harry with a sudden look of seriousness. "Remember fourth year, and that was just Rita's lies."  
  
"Harry, I can look after myself," said Hermione as she reached up and touched Harry's cheek. "I'd like to think I'm a pretty good witch."  
  
"You're a bloody excellent witch," replied Harry quickly causing Hermione to blush. He then turned and looked towards the study doors then back to his new girlfriend. "So, do you think we should tell Ginny and Ron or do you want to keep this our secret?"  
  
"Of course we should tell them," huffed Hermione. "Their our friends, we shouldn't keep secrets from them!" At this Harry winced a little but luckily Hermione didn't notice as she now looked down at their entwined fingers.  
  
"I still can't believe this is happening," she said softy.  
  
"Well it is," said Harry as he lifted her chin gently so their eyes met. "So how long?"  
  
"Since fourth year," admitted Hermione. "What about you?"  
  
"Same time," said Harry with a shrug. "But I guess I really knew when...when you were injured at the Ministry. God Hermione, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you!" By now tears were rolling down his own cheeks, which Hermione quickly wiped away.  
  
"Hey, stop that," she said softly. "I'm still here Harry and I'm not going anywhere understand?!"  
  
"Yes Miss," replied Harry grinning sheepishly as he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her.  
  
"Good," said Hermione before raising herself up on tiptoe and pressing her lips to his again. "Don't blame yourself for what happened Harry, there's only one person to blame and that's Voldemort."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Harry with a sigh before nodding towards the door.  
  
"Their probably wondering where we've got to."  
  
"Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting then should we," said Hermione with a sigh. "You do know Ron's going to have a field day with this!"  
  
"He wouldn't be Ron if he didn't," said Harry with a chuckle. "But I think I know something that will keep him quite."  
  
"Really?" said Hermione with a curiously look. "What's that then?" At this Harry chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione, girlfriend or not I promised Ron I wouldn't say anything, but I've got a feeling your going to find out soon enough." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Reunions and Revelations  
  
Neither Harry nor Hermione were surprised to find Ron and Ginny waiting for them outside the study. Ron was pacing the floor looking supremely annoyed whilst Ginny was sat on the bottom of the stairs with a book in her lap although Harry and Hermione got the impression that Ron was causing to much of a distraction for her to actually be reading and it was Ginny who saw them first as they stepped out of the study hand in hand.  
  
"Hey guys," said the youngest Weasley grinning broadly causing Ron to snap around quickly.  
  
"What have you two been doing in there?" he demanded hotly before any of the others could speak. "Dumbledore came out half an hour ago and said we weren't to disturbed you! So what was it? Some new secret that we're not allowed to know?!"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"You know I'm getting sick and tired of being mollycoddled! I'm sixteen years old dammit!"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"And it's really been bloody awful this summer! Mum's stuck to me like glue; she reckons I've got some Muggle thing called...Post Pneumatic Dress Disorder, or something like that and I'm just fed up been treated like a...."  
  
"RON!" bellowed Ginny at the same time as stamping on her brother's left foot causing him to yelp and fall onto the floor holding his injured appendage while Harry and Hermione both unconsciously took a step back at the sheer volume of the youngest Weasley. Ginny meanwhile took a deep calming breath and gave her jumper a tug whilst Ron shot his sister a dark look from his position on the floor. Harry and Hermione meanwhile shot a look towards the kitchen door expecting Molly Weasley to come storming out but it seemed someone had placed a silencing charm over the hall as if expecting someone would start yelling at some point.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Ron muttered through clenched teeth as he pulled himself to his feet as Harry and Hermione turned back to the two youngest Weasleys  
  
"Because you were being a bloody prat as per usual," snapped Ginny before turning to Harry and Hermione. "Just let...just let...Bloody hell!"  
  
"What?" said Ron following his sister's gaze towards his two best friends and slowly his eyes widened as he saw Harry and Hermione entwined fingers and their nervous grins.  
  
"Bloody hell," he murmured before a grin of his own slowly crossed his face. "You know, I might not be the brightest guy in the world but I knew you two would get together eventually, I'm just bloody surprised it took you this long to work it out. 'Specially you Hermione! And you call me dense, Jeez!"  
  
Harry and Hermione stared at him in shock. Neither of them had been expecting this reaction. Another tantrum about being kept in the dark maybe with possible sulking but not this.  
  
"You...you knew!" stammered Harry in shock.  
  
"Course we did," said Ginny who was wearing a grin similar in size to her sibling. "And not just us two before you ask, the whole school probably knew it!"  
  
"The whole school?" whimpered Hermione going pale. Harry quickly gave her hand a reassuring squeeze even though he was feeling more than a little stunned himself before turning to the two Weasleys.  
  
"How long?" he asked and felt his stomach lurch when he saw Ron's grin widened considerably.  
  
"Since second year," said the red-haired male folding his arms across his chest. "I mean, you can't go around hugging a girl in the middle of the Great Hall without people thinking something's going on!"  
  
"Second year!" squeaked Hermione who was now sitting on the stair that Ginny had been occupying only a few moments later.  
  
"Uh-huh," said Ron with a chuckle. "Oh come you two, this is the best thing that's happened to you pair and your acting like it's some kinda disaster!"  
  
"No, no, it's not that," said Hermione quickly as she looked up. "It's...its just....well..." However as she faltered Harry quickly stepped in.  
  
"I guess we both thought as we'd only just realised it nobody else would know!" he admitted with a sigh. "Guess we were wrong huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Ron with a chuckle while Hermione's face creased in thought.  
  
"So when you were annoyed that I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor that was because I wasn't going with Harry right?" At this Ron turned to Ginny with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Always knew she was smart!" he said causing Ginny to roll her eyes while Hermione and Harry exchanged sheepish glances. Luckily they were saved from further embarrassment by Mrs. Weasley choosing that moment to step into the hall wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
"Oh good, are you two finished? I've just got some cakes out the oven if you're hungry?"  
  
"Cakes?" said Ron forgetting the previous conversation as he turned to his mother. "Brilliant!"  
  
"Come on then," said Molly and headed back into the kitchen. Ron started to follow when suddenly Harry caught his arm.  
  
"Ron, what about your Mum? Remember last time she thought Hermione and me were dating? She wasn't really happy with Hermione."  
  
"Oh don't worry Harry," said Ginny with a smile. "Mum was only mad because she had to read the Prophet to find out about you two. If you tell her yourselves or she realises it by herself you'll be fine."  
  
"Oh, Okay," said Harry with a slightly bewildered look which caused Ron to chuckle.  
  
"Welcome to our family!" he chuckled causing Harry and Hermione to smile while Ginny grinned. "Now come on, I want some cake!"  
  
"How the hell you're not the same size as Dudley I'll never know!" snorted Harry causing Hermione and Ginny to laugh while Ron just gave a grunt.  
  
"That's 'cause your Aunt doesn't make him de-gnome the ruddy lawn once a week!"  
  
"If Duddikins saw a gnome he'd probably try to eat it," said Ginny grinning broadly causing Harry and the others to burst into laughter as they entered the kitchen where they found Mrs Weasley just pouring Dumbledore a cup of tea before carrying the pot back over to the stove. As the four teenagers now grabbed seats around the table with Harry and Hermione seated beside each other Dumbledore turned to face them.  
  
"When we return to Hogwarts we'll arrange some Occlumency training for you both," he said with a smile. "And I think I can work my schedule to fit it in," he added seeing the worry expressions the pair both suddenly wore at the thought of working with Professor Snape.  
  
"Thank you Sir," replied Harry while Hermione smiled shyly just as Mrs Weasley returned with a stack of plates and a large plate loaded with jam tarts, fairy cakes and cherry bakewells.  
  
"Cor Mum," said Ron licking his lips. "These look great!" He now began to reach across only to have his hand slapped away by his mother.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Where are your manners?!" she snapped as Ron whipped his stinging hand away with a shocked expression on his face. Molly glared at her son then turned and smiled softly. "Harry, seeing as it's your birthday you get first choice dear."  
  
Harry reached out and took a jam tart before Mrs Weasley offered the girls and then Professor Dumbledore the plate before finally turning back to her son.  
  
"Now you can have something," she said firmly as she put the plate down and headed back to the counter whilst Ron looked at the plate as if it would bite him before snatching a small fairy cake causing Harry to snigger softly whilst Hermione and Ginny both grinned. Ron now just glared at them as Mrs Weasley returned with a large jug of Pumpkin juice and a cup of tea for herself. Dumbledore now leaned back in his chair and watched the four young friends talking happily. He now cast a small glance over at Harry and felt a great deal of pride in his young charge. Despite the events of the last few years Harry was coping better than even Dumbledore could have expected although he suspected that Harry's friends had helped him a lot, especially Hermione. That was the reason that Dumbledore had personally (and secretly) visited the homes of each of Harry's friends (including his magical ones) and placed the most powerful protections spells and wards possible around their homes as well as assigning only the most trusted and skilled members (including some who where retired) of the Order to guard them.  
  
Dumbledore was now startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the kitchen clock striking four and he now turned and looked around the room before meeting Molly's gaze.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I must go now, there are still things that need doing in preparation for the new term," he said rising to his feet. "Speaking of which Molly, I've invited the new Professors here on Thursday if that's alright?"  
  
"That's fine Professor," said Molly without hesitation. Dumbledore nodded and then turned to Harry.  
  
"Well Harry, I must take my leave of you," he said softly resting his hand on the young man's shoulder. "But I'm sure you'll enjoy the rest of today yes?" At this Harry grinned sheepishly and felt his cheeks warm while out the corner of his eye he saw Hermione duck her head to hide her own blush.  
  
"Yes Sir," he said quickly. At this Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling even more that usually when suddenly he raised a finger.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," he said and reached into his robes before pulling out a carefully wrapped package. "I don't think anyone would object if you got at least one present on your actual birthday yes?" At the 'yes' he glanced around at the others as if issuing a challenge but no-one was about to take him on.  
  
"Thank you Professor," said Harry giving Dumbledore with a grateful smile before carefully un-wrapping the package. As he did so Hermione leaned in beside him while Ron and Ginny both leaned across the table to watch. Finally Harry pulled away the wrapping paper to reveal a small and well- worn book entitled 'Advanced Defence Against Dark Arts'. However it wasn't the title that made Harry's eyes widened but the name beneath it.  
  
Professor E.L.G. Potter.  
  
Harry and the others all now turned to Dumbledore who smiled broadly.  
  
"Before you ask, the author is your Grandfather, one of the finest Defence teachers we ever had at Hogwarts and a close personal friend," said the old Professor. "That was my own copy but I felt it was appropriate that you should have it. It should come in handy with DA this year."  
  
"You want us to keep running that?" said Ron turning to the Professor with a curious expression.  
  
"Any reason I shouldn't Mr Weasley?" asked Dumbledore. "The only condition I will attach is that all students are in the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years are given the opportunity to join.  
  
"Even the Slytherins?" said Ginny with a grimace.  
  
"Even the Slytherins," confirmed Dumbledore before turning back to Harry. "I take it you are up for it Harry?"  
  
"Yes Sir," said Harry looking up from the book. "Thank you."  
  
"No thanks necessary, but thank you," said Dumbledore with a slight bow of his head. "Well then, I'll be off," he said. "See you tomorrow morning Harry." And with that he was gone as he disapparated, presumably back to Hogwarts leaving Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys on their own. Hermione now leaned over and looked at the book again with a curious frown.  
  
"I don't ever remember seeing that in the library," she said sounding somewhat annoyed as Mrs Weasley and Ginny got up from the table and started to clear away the plates and glasses.  
  
"Probably in the restricted area," said Ron. "Even you couldn't have read all of those just yet!"  
  
"I guess," said Hermione with a reluctant sigh of agreement.  
  
"Anyway," added Ron with a chuckle. "I'm sure Harry will loan it to his girlfriend happily enough!"  
  
At this there was a crash as a glass hit the floor before Mrs Weasley slowly turned to face Harry and Hermione. Hermione quickly ducked her head blushing furiously whilst Harry just stared at a grinning Ron in shock. Mrs Weasley meanwhile seemed to be trying to get her jaw working but for once it didn't seem to be co-operating whilst Ginny was glaring at the back of her brother's head.  
  
"Girl...girlfriend?" stammered Mrs Weasley finally managing to regain her voice. "How? When?"  
  
"Today Mum," said Ginny quickly stepping into to try and save her friends from to many embarrassing questions. "That's what Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to them about!"  
  
"Oh," said Molly quietly. For a moment Harry and Hermione watched her nervously before her face suddenly broke into a broad smile.  
  
"Well, you deserve some happiness Harry," she said simply then turned and started to clear up the broken glass. Ginny's shoulders sagged with relief before shooting another glare at her brother who still grinning broadly.  
  
"You know Ronald Weasley, sometimes you're a damn jerk!"  
  
"Ah come on," said Ron smiling broadly. "I'm just having some fun!"  
  
'Fun is it?' thought Harry shaking himself out of his stunned stupor. 'Right, I'll show you Ron Weasley!' With that he now leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, a smile creeping across his face.  
  
"Hey Gin," he said trying hard to not to break into a grin. "Did you tell Ron that Luna and Neville are coming tomorrow?" At the mention of Luna's name Ron's face first went red then drained completely of colour.  
  
"Lu..Luna's coming here?" he stammered causing Hermione and Ginny both to look at him curiously.  
  
"Uh-huh," said Harry. "Guess you won't have to wait until we get back to Hogwarts to say Hi." As he said this Harry turned with a beaming grin to Hermione who stared at him with a puzzled expression for a moment before her eyes suddenly went wide and her hand shot to her mouth to cover the grin whilst Ginny still looked a little confused.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?" said the youngest Weasley with a puzzled frown.  
  
"I think he's talking about the fact that Ron's got a crush on Luna!" said Hermione gleefully. At this Ron's face went red again and he glared at Harry.  
  
"You told her?!" he spluttered angrily.  
  
"No," said Hermione with a smug smile. "I worked it out." At this Ron's shoulder's sagged dramatically and his face changed from angry red to embarrassed red.  
  
"Oh," he murmured feebly.  
  
"I don't see what the fuss is about," said Ginny with a sigh. "I knew Ron had a crush on Luna at the end of term!" At this Harry and Hermione stared at her in surprise whilst Ron turned slowly towards her.  
  
"You...you knew at the end of term?" he stammered with an expression that by now was that of a defeated man. "How?"  
  
"By the way you two kept shooting glances at each other when you thought the other wasn't looking," said Ginny. "Oh come on Ron, you know the look well enough, it's the same one Harry and Hermione use!"  
  
"We do?" said Harry and Hermione in unison. Ginny now just nodded in confirmation whilst Ron lowered his head to the table and started to bang it against the surface.  
  
"This is not happening, this is all some terrible nightmare," he chanted softly.  
  
"Of course," said Ginny grinning broadly. "It might also be the fact that Luna wrote to me and asked about Ron's favourite things." Almost at once Ron stopped banging his head, raised several inches then turned to face his sister.  
  
"What?" he croaked feebly whilst Harry and Hermione both shook with laughter and it wasn't long before Ginny was laughing along with them.  
  
"Oh fine," muttered Ron glumly. "Its pick on Ron time is it?"  
  
At this Hermione smiled at him warmly.  
  
"You really do like her don't you?" For a moment Ron hesitated but then a crooked smile crossed his face and he gave a small nod.  
  
"Yeah I do," he admitted with a shrug. "I mean, she's a little eccentric but I find that kinda cute." At this Ginny's face lit up and a small smirk crossed her face.  
  
"Now isn't that funny? She said she thought YOU were cute too!" This remark caused Hermione to burst into giggles while Harry snorted with laughter while Ron glared at his sister with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I am not cute!" he growled softly. "I'm too damn manly to be cute!"  
  
"Hey, those were Luna's words not mine," replied Ginny. "Personally I reckon you're a slob but then again they do say love is blind!"  
  
Ron glared at his sister and was just beginning to open his mouth to say something when a 'pop' caused the four to turn in the direction of the noise and found a weary but smiling Mr Weasley standing in front of the dresser.  
  
"Dad!" cried Ginny in delight as she jumped up and hurried over to her father.  
  
"Hello young lady," replied Mr Weasley kissing his sole daughter on the top of her head.  
  
"Hello dear," called Mrs Weasley from across the kitchen. "Good day?"  
  
"Not bad," replied Mr Weasley as he dropped his briefcase beside the dresser then turned towards the trio at the table and then blinked twice.  
  
"Harry?" he said with a look on confusion. "But...weren't we meant to come and get you tonight?"  
  
"Oh, it's alright Arthur," called Molly as she crossed over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek (an action that made both Ginny and Ron cringe slightly). "Dumbledore brought him, apparently something happened last night that meant he could come here earlier."  
  
"Oh, fair enough then," said Mr. Weasley with a shrug. "So how are you then Harry?"  
  
"Fine thank you Sir," said Harry. At this Mr Weasley gave a nod before glancing over at his wife.  
  
"How long until dinner Molly?" he asked as he loosened his tie and removed his robes and hung them up behind the kitchen door.  
  
"About ten minutes," replied his wife.  
  
"Good," said Mr Weasley. "I'll just go and get changed. Ron, would you do the table for your Mother?"  
  
"Okay Dad," said Ron getting up with a sigh as his father headed out the room.  
  
"Hang on Ron, I'll give you a hand," said Harry as he started to get up.  
  
"You stay where you are!" barked Mrs Weasley spinning around pointing a wooden spoon straight at Harry causing him to sit back in his chair so quickly that he would have gone backwards if Hermione hadn't grabbed him. Mrs Weasley didn't seemed to notice this however as she now turned the two girls with a warm smile.  
  
"Would you girls get me the plates please?"  
  
"Sure Mum," said Ginny jumping up quickly followed by Hermione who glanced back with a smile at Harry who now settled back in his chair and watched Hermione as she helped carry the plates over. He still wasn't sure how he'd fallen in love with his best friend but to be frank he didn't care. All that mattered to him was that he loved her and she loved him.  
  
"Harry?" called Ron's voice. "You alright mate?" At this Harry pulled his gaze away from Hermione and turned to his red haired friend.  
  
"Sorry Ron, what did you say?" At this Ron merely smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing important," he chuckled as he resumed his seat at the table and leaned forward so their words couldn't be overheard.  
  
"You really have got it bad haven't you?" At this Harry grinned sheepishly and gave a shrug.  
  
"I guess so," he admitted. "It just never felt like this with Cho."  
  
"Yeah, but you weren't in love with Cho," said Ron from across the table. "Were you?" he added cautiously.  
  
"Nah," said Harry with a shake of his head. "It was just a crush."  
  
Ron now gave a nod of understanding just as Mr Weasley walked back into the kitchen dressed in one of Mrs Weasley's jumpers while Mrs Weasley and the girls now crossed over carrying a variety of plates and pots which were Mrs Weasley quickly sorted out and sooner everyone was tucking into a large meat pie and piles of vegetables and new potatoes.  
  
"Checkmate!"  
  
Harry stared in disbelief as for the fourth time that evening his king was smashed to pieces whilst Ron leaned back in his chair with a smug grin.  
  
"And I was expecting a challenge," drawled the redhead with a chuckle. "Face it Harry, when it comes to chess, I rule!"  
  
"Big Head!" snorted Ginny from where she was sitting watching the boys. "If Bill or Charlie where here they'd wipe that smile off your face!"  
  
"Maybe, but their not here are they?" sniggered Ron. "Still, if you think you could beat me sis, your welcome to try!" For a moment the two youngest Weasleys just stared at each other before Ginny rose from the chair she was sitting in and crossed over to the table where the boys were sitting.  
  
"Move over Harry," she said not pulling her gaze from Ron's whose face was still wearing a confident smirk. Without a word Harry jumped out of the chair opposite Ron's and made his way over to the sofa where Hermione was sat with a book although she wasn't really reading it and a warm smile crossed her face as Harry now walked over to the sofa.  
  
"This seat taken?" he asked with a grin. At this Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a shake of her head.  
  
"Actually, I'm waiting for my boyfriend," she purred causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Well I don't see him so would you mind if I take it for now?"  
  
"Help yourself," replied Hermione softly. With that Harry flopped into the seat and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"Hello," he murmured softly in her ear causing shivers to run down her spine.  
  
"Hello yourself," she replied before turning to meet the gaze of his green eyes. "Do you know some guy just came over and tried to chat me up a moment ago?"  
  
"Was he now?" growled Harry softly. "Where is he? Make a move on my girl would he? I'll show him!"  
  
"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" murmured Hermione quietly. At this Harry grinned broadly then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
"Hey, do you two mind? I'm trying to concentrate!" called Ron from across the room. At this Harry and Hermione pulled apart before Hermione turned to face Ron and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You concentrate? Well I suppose there's a first time for everything!" This comment caused Ron to stick his tongue out at Hermione who retaliated by doing the same. Harry meanwhile glanced at the board and noticed that while not in serious trouble yet Ginny was already beginning to struggle.  
  
"How do you fancy helping Ginny to get one over on Ron?" Hermione turned to him with a curious look.  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" she asked. Harry didn't reply immediately, instead he leaned back slightly while lifting his hand and brushing away Hermione's hair to reveal her neck. He then licked his lips nervously before slowly leaning forward and started nibbling the creamy flesh.  
  
Hermione's first reaction was to give a sharp yelp of surprise but this quickly to soft murmurs of pleasure.  
  
'Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!' chanted a small delighted voice in Hermione's head. 'Harry's giving me a hickey!'  
  
"Is it working?" murmured Harry quietly against her skin bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.  
  
"Eh?" she replied with confusion. At this she felt Harry snigger against her neck before he repeated the question.  
  
"I said, is it working?" It was then Hermione remembered why Harry had started on her neck and with that she now slowly opened one eye slowly and was met by a picture that almost brought on a case of passion killing giggles. Ron was desperately trying to concentrate on the board but whenever he'd made a move his eyes seemed to be dragged towards her and Harry for a few seconds before he managed to pull them back to the board albeit with a flustered expression on his face.  
  
"I think it's working," she murmured quietly. Indeed, her words turned out to be truly prophetic as barely a minute late Ginny jumped to her feet and raised her arms in triumph.  
  
"Checkmate!" she announced to the room at which Harry, his job done, pulled away and turned, along with Hermione to see Ron staring at the board with his mouth hanging open in shock and dismay.  
  
"What?! No!!!" he spluttered before jumping to his feet and pointing straight at Harry and Hermione. "You gits!" he barked. "You ruddy gits! You did that deliberately!"  
  
"Did what?" asked Harry innocently. "We were just making out, that's what couples do Ron."  
  
"You were deliberately trying to distract me!" growled Ron.  
  
"We didn't ask you to watch," retorted Harry struggling not to laugh.  
  
"Voyeur!" added Hermione with a grin. Unfortunately at this point she lost her self-control and dissolved into giggles and it wasn't long before Harry and Ginny were laughing along with her. For a moment Ron just stood glaring at the trio before slowly the corners of his mouth started to twitch upwards.  
  
"I knew it!" he snarled as he started to slowly advance on Harry and Hermione. "You were trying to distract me!"  
  
"Should have seen your face mate!" chortled Harry. "Bloody priceless!"  
  
"Your gonna pay for this Potter!" growled Ron. At this Harry quickly whipped off his glasses and tossed them to Hermione before leaping to his feet just as Ron pounced and the two tumbled to the floor in a friendly rumble with Ginny and Hermione watching on in fits of laughter.  
  
"What on earth?" exclaimed Molly as she entered the room to find the two boys wrestling on the floor while the girls cheered them on. However, been the mother of six boys had taught Molly to recognise the difference between real fighting and play fighting and she now just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whenever you lot are done there's cocoa here for you!" she announced loudly causing the girls to jump and turn around while the boys looked up from their position on the floor.  
  
"Oh, thanks Mum," said Ron grinning weakly as he and Harry quickly scrambled to their feet while the girls both looked down at the floor shuffling their feet. Mrs Weasley just shook her head and chuckled softly.  
  
"Drink up and then it's time for bed," she said turning for the door.  
  
"Aw Mum!" said Ginny looking up sharply. "It's the holidays!"  
  
Molly looked at the four youngsters and gave a sigh and shook her head. "Alright, you can stay up until midnight but don't you forget Harry you've got an appointment tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes Mrs Weasley," replied Harry with a nod. Molly then gave the quartet one final look before turning and heading for the door. Once she was gone Ron hurried over to the tray and licked his lips.  
  
"Ah, cocoa!" he chanted grabbing a mug. "Lovely!" At this the others exchanged looks but didn't say a word as they each took a mug and headed for seats around the fireplace where they spent the rest of the evening chatting away happily discussing the upcoming year at school like what Hagrid might have for them in Care of Magical Creatures or who would be their DADA teacher this term until the clock finally struck midnight.  
  
"Well I guess we'd better make a move," said Ginny. The others nodded reluctant agreement before they rose headed out to the hall. Here Ron, Hermione and Ginny headed upstairs whilst Harry took the empty mugs into the empty kitchen before making his way upstairs where he found Hermione waiting for him.  
  
"Hey you," said Harry smiling broadly as he slipped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.  
  
"Hey," replied Hermione as her arms went around his neck while Harry lowered his forehead to rest against hers. "What a day huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Harry with a chuckle before gazing into Hermione's eyes. "Not that I'd change a thing."  
  
"Me neither," said Hermione with an impish grin that caused Harry's heart to skip a beat. For a moment they just stood there in a comfortable silence before the bathroom door opened and Ginny stepped out and immediately let a grin cross her face.  
  
"Night love birds!" she cooed before disappearing into the girls' room. For a moment Harry and Hermione just looked at each before they dissolved into laughter.  
  
"Guess we'd better get use to that," said Harry.  
  
"Uh-huh," agreed Hermione with a nod before glancing towards her bedroom door and giving a small sigh. "Well I guess I better go."  
  
"Right," said Harry before leaning in and kissing Hermione gently on the lips.  
  
"Ugh! Get a room you pair!" growled Ron from the doorway of the boys' room. At this Hermione and Harry pulled apart and turned to face their friend.  
  
"You looking again Ron?" chirped Harry. "Maybe Hermione was right about you being a voyeur!"  
  
"Oh shut up you goit!" growled Ron before turning to Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Night 'Mione, see you in the morning."  
  
"Night Ron," called Hermione as Ron disappeared back into his and Harry's room.  
  
"Well, I'd better go," she said softly removing her arms from around Harry's neck. "Night Harry."  
  
"Night 'Mione," said Harry as he watched his girlfriend cross the hall to her room where she stopped in the doorway, turned and blew him a kiss and then disappeared through the door.  
  
With a broad smile on his face Harry headed to the bathroom where he quickly cleaned his teeth before heading back to the room he was sharing with Ron and wasn't at all surprised to find his redheaded friend already snoring gently. He quickly changed into his t-shirt and boxers and then slipped into bed before removing his glasses and placed them on his bedside table before laying back and closing his eyes and it wasn't long before sleep came to him once more filled with dreams of his new girlfriend. 


	5. Authors Notes

Authors Notes  
  
Firstly, I apologise for the absence of a disclaimer and so to set the record straight here it is:-  
  
Harry Potter and all characters (With the exception of Professors Gringle, Stoutbridge and Hedges and the other new characters I'll be using) are copywrites of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I'm just playing in the sandbox (along with several hundred others) until book six (which will screw us all up) and movie 4 (please WB, at least three and a half hours!) are released.  
  
Secondly, thanks to all of those who've reviewed me and to one certain reviewer who pointed out some spelling mistakes, yes I knew they were that but most of that chapter had been written on my Axim (Pocket PC) and I'd just forgot to run a check before uploading it. Anyhow, I have now changed these errors.  
  
Currently I've just completed the longest and then the toughest two chapters I've written and these should be up in a while although I can't honestly say how many chapters I'll have in the end as this is going a little haywire.  
  
Anyway, enough chatting, hope you enjoy Chapter 3  
  
Andy ( 


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Where There's A Will...  
  
"Luna!"  
  
At the muffled exclamation Harry sat bolt upright and then turned to toward Ron's bed to see a still sleeping Ron hugging one of his pillows with a goofy grin on his face. Harry immediately found his shoulders shaking with laughter and quickly had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing out loud.  
  
'Talk about me and Hermione,' he thought. 'Looks like Ron's got it pretty bad himself!' Outside the sun was just creeping over the horizon and a glance at his alarm clock told Harry it was just before seven. Deciding he didn't need to get up just yet Harry laid back with his hands behind his head let a smile cross his face as an image of Hermione drifted into his mind.  
  
'Boy, you have got it bad!' murmured Ron's voice in his head. At this Harry gave a chuckle. He'd never know love until his arrival at Hogwarts but now not only did he have a surrogate family in the Weasleys and a large number of friends, and now he had a girlfriend who he adored. The voice was right, he did have it bad but truth be told Harry didn't give a damn!  
  
Harry lay awake in bed for an hour before there was a knock at the door followed by Mrs Weasley's voice calling him and Ron for breakfast.  
  
"Whasat?" mumbled a bleary-eyed Ron pulling his head off his pillow. "Did someone say breakfast?" Harry chuckled and threw one of his pillows at his friend.  
  
"Are you ears linked to your stomach mate 'cause the only time they seem to work is when food's mentioned!"  
  
"Sod off Harry! It's too early!" growled Ron as he rubbed at his eyes. "What is the time any?"  
  
"Just before eight," said Harry.  
  
"BEFORE eight?!" exclaimed Ron. "Ruddy hell! It's the holidays for cryin' out loud!"  
  
"Well you don't want to waste it do you?" replied Harry with a grin as he headed for the door.  
  
"I guess not," grumbled Ron as he reluctantly started to climb out of bed while Harry made his way out into the hall and straight to the bathroom where he showered and attempted to tame his hair. He was just stepping out the door when he felt something brush against his legs and looked down to see Crookshanks looking up at him.  
  
"Morning you," said Harry as he bent down and rubbed the Kneezle between the ears which earned him an appreciative purr.  
  
"Are you going to say good morning to me as well?" asked a voice laced with humour from behind Harry who grinned as he turned around to find Hermione crossing over to him, dressed in a fluffy bathrobe and wearing a broad smile while her bushy hair looked even bushier than usual due to the fact she'd just gotten up but to Harry she'd never looked more attractive.  
  
"I was thinking about it," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist while her own arms slid around his neck before Harry leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips before pulling back. "Good Morning."  
  
"Morning," said Hermione before claiming another kiss.  
  
"Ugh, you two are worse than Bill and Fleur," groused Ginny as she shoved past the pair and headed into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey!" cried Hermione jumping out of Harry's arms but it was to late. With a cheeky grin Ginny closed the door leaving the pair standing in the hall.  
  
"Of all the cheek!" huffed Hermione turning to Harry with a scowl. "I was going in there!"  
  
"Not now your not," said Harry with a snort of laughter. Hermione sighed before turning back to her boyfriend who immediately took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her again. "Still, I'm not complaining, gives me more time with my favourite girl!"  
  
"Better not let Hedwig hear you say that, she might get jealous!" sniggered Hermione causing Harry to laugh.  
  
"I've never really seen Hedwig as girlfriend material," he chuckled. "More like a mother hen!" This as it turned out was the final straw as Hermione began to giggle hysterically and Harry himself was shaking with laughter before Ron's head suddenly appeared out the boys' door with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What's up?" he asked curious to understand why his two best friends where in hysterics.  
  
"No...no...nothing!" gasped Harry as he wiped at the tears of laughter rolling down his face while Hermione pressed her face into his chest as she continued shaking with laughter. Ron frowned then, deciding they weren't go to share, gave a shrug and vanished back into the boys room leaving the two still shaking with laughter which they slowly got under control before Hermione pulled her tear streaked face away from Harry's chest and looked over towards the door then up at Harry.  
  
"I hope he doesn't think we're cutting him out," she said as she wiped at her eyes with her gown.  
  
"I doubt it," said Harry. "It's not like me and him sometimes don't share a joke with you. And besides, I think he'll have more important things to worry about than a missed joke!"  
  
"That's true," agreed Hermione. "I just don't want to make Ron feel like a third wheel or anything."  
  
"And we won't," said Harry with a smile giving Hermione a kiss on the forehead just as the bathroom door opened.  
  
"What was that racket?" said Ginny as she stepped out of the bathroom drying her hair on a towel as she look suspiciously at the pair.  
  
"Oh, just talking about the other woman in my life," said Harry with a shrug.  
  
"The other woman!" exclaimed Ginny looking alarmed.  
  
"Yes, you know, the small one with white feathers," said Hermione with a grin. At this Ginny's shoulders sagged with relief before she glared at the pair.  
  
"Gits!" she hissed. "I thought you were talking about Cho!" At this Hermione grimaced while Harry gave a small smile and shrugged.  
  
"Nah, she was just a crush 'cause I didn't want to risk our friendship. I never actually loved her!" At this he now slipped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her closer. "This is the only girl I've ever loved," he said and with that placed another kiss against his girlfriend's forehead causing Hermione to blush whilst Ginny's face broke into false pout.  
  
"Gee, thanks Harry," she muttered causing Harry to grin while Hermione sniggered softly as he released her and pulled Ginny into a hug.  
  
"Well, there is the girl I think of as my sister, but I've got a feeling she'd understand if I didn't love her in the same way!"  
  
"I'm just glad you two finally worked it out," said Ginny, her pout vanishing to be replaced by a broad grin. "Ron told me one night last term if you two didn't work it out soon he was thinking about asking the twins for help!"  
  
At this Hermione's eyes went wide and she shuddered whilst Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh did he now," he growled just as Ron, unaware of what Ginny had just said, emerged from his and Harry's room.  
  
"Great, bathroom's free!" said the red head making a beeline for the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" cried Hermione and dived past Ginny and Harry through the door closing it firmly.  
  
"Well of all the....," started Ron placing his hands on his hip but then noticed the glare on Harry's face which quickly sent a chill down his spine.  
  
"What?" gulped the youngest male Weasley taking a step back without knowing it.  
  
"Set the twins on us would you?" said Harry taking a step towards Ron who quickly took another step back before he realised what Harry was talking about and his gaze now snapped towards his sister.  
  
"Ginny!" he howled but it was to late as Ginny was already disappearing into the girls room forcing Ron to turning his attention on the advancing Harry, who though a few inches shorter than Ron, was looking very scary even though Ron knew Harry didn't even have his wand with him.  
  
"So, got anything to say before I deal with you?" growled Harry softly whilst trying not to burst into laughter at the expression on Ron's face.  
  
"Harry!" squeaked Ron not noticing the doors to both the bathroom and the girls' room open slightly. "Please mate, I wouldn't have really done it! It was just one of my silly ideas!" It was at this point Ron now realised his back was against the wall literally and that he had nowhere to go.  
  
"Harry please!" he whimpered. Harry just continued to glare at him, then in one swift movement grabbed Ron either side of the head, pulled him down to Harry's height and placed a kiss on Ron's forehead before releasing Ron's head and took a step back grinning broadly whilst Ron just stared at him in shock.  
  
At the same time muffled guffaws came from the direction of where Hermione and Ginny had been watching whilst Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder.  
  
"Just be careful mate, I forgive you but I can't speak for Hermione," and with that he disappeared back into his and Ron's room while his friend's still stunned gaze slowly turned towards the bathroom door as it opened and Hermione stepped giving him a mischievous smile before stepping into her room leaving Ron on his own on the landing. He now took a deep breath and swallowed hard.  
  
"Me and my big mouth," he hissed as he staggered into the bathroom thankful that he hadn't truly embarrassed himself by wetting himself.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table chatting happily amongst themselves while Mr Weasley sat reading the Daily Prophet when Ron shuffled into the kitchen running a hand through his hair and a sheepish look on his on the face.  
  
"Well it's about time," huffed Molly as Ron slipped into his chair.  
  
"Sorry Mum," he mumbled as he shot a guilty look around at the others who grinned broadly at him.  
  
"So, you thought about getting the twins involved in my and Harry's personal affairs did you?" whispered Hermione raising an eyebrow. "I should be very annoyed at that!"  
  
"Hermione, please!" begged Ron. "Look, the only reason I said it was because you two were really getting on my nerves by missing all the bloody signs that were right in front of you! Plus there was the fact that Snape was being a real git that day. I wouldn't have really done it, for starters I'm not THAT stupid, plus you'd of both kill if I had...that is if there was any of me left after Mum had done with me!" At this he glanced towards Molly and winced before turning back to face the others with a pained expression. Harry and Hermione now exchanged glances before both turned to back to Ron.  
  
"Alright, I suppose we can let you off," said Hermione with a heavy sigh. "But there's a condition!"  
  
"Name it!" said Ron without hesitation. Hermione now leaned across the table and stared straight at the redhead.  
  
"You've got to promise to keep your nose out of our private lives, not just mine and Harry's but Ginny's too!"  
  
"But Ginny's..." started Ron but was cut off by the death glare Hermione gave him. He quickly shot a look towards Harry and Ginny who were both grinning broadly then gave a dejected sigh and nodded.  
  
"Alright," he sighed knowing when he was beaten.  
  
"Good," said Hermione just as Mrs Weasley walked over levitating four plates which she now set down in front of the teenagers.  
  
"All right you four, eat up," she said before glancing at the clock then turning to her husband. "Shouldn't you be going Arthur? It's gone eight- thirty."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I'd better go," said Mr Weasley with a sigh as he folded up his newspaper and slowly rose to his feet. It was at this moment that Ron saw and grabbed the opportunity to pull the attention away from himself.  
  
"Hey Dad, whose gonna be the new Minister?" he asked mentally crossing his fingers and praying his plan would work and it just so happened that the god of fate decided he'd had a rough enough morning already as Ginny, Hermione and Harry all turned to face Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley himself seemed pleased that the youngsters were showing an interest in Politics and now pursed his lips thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I'd say the favourite would be Algernon Mulligan, the Head of the Ancient Artefacts Department although Sebastian Downey-Ffolkes from the Central Archive may get a lot of support. But then again they might not even get a vote if Dumbledore publicly supports one candidate in particular, with the way things are most of the Wizengamot will be tripping over themselves to show their support for him after last year."  
  
"What about you Dad?" asked Ginny curiously but before Arthur could respond Molly intervened.  
  
"Not now Ginny, your father's got to go," and with that she handed her husband his briefcase and kissed him on the cheek before step back.  
  
"See you later," said Arthur with a smile and then with a pop disappeared. Molly now gave a satisfied nod then turned to the four youngsters.  
  
"Alright then," she said with a broad smile. "Now before the others get here Ginny, would you and Hermione go and clean up in the drawing room please and Ron if you'd go and start in the hall." The three, knowing it was pointless to argue, all got to their feet and headed off to get the cleaning items whilst Harry tuned to Mrs Weasley.  
  
"What would you like me to do Mrs Weasley?" he asked at which Mrs Weasley gave a small smile.  
  
"Oh Harry, don't you remember? Your going with Professor Dumbledore to see Mr Broomgate in Diagon Alley," she said softly.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Harry sheepishly. "I guessed I'd forgotten."  
  
"That's alright dear," said Molly. "Why don't you go and grab you cloak, the Professor should be here soon." At this Harry nodded and quickly headed back up to his room and removed his cloak from his trunk. As he did so his hand brushed against the cardboard box he'd placed the smashed mirror in causing Harry to close his eyes and sigh softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius," he murmured. "But I promise you, no-one else is going to get killed by my stupidity, from now I think before I act!"  
  
"I'm sure Sirius will be pleased to hear that," said Dumbledore's voice causing Harry to jump and turn to see the Headmaster standing in the doorway.  
  
"Jeez Professor," said Harry taking a calming breath. "I wish you wouldn't do that."  
  
"My apologies Harry," said Dumbledore with a wry smile. "A bad habit that I'm afraid I just can't break. Are you ready?"  
  
"Almost," said Harry turning back to his trunk and pulled out his coin pouch and shoved it into his pocket then turned to Dumbledore and took breath.  
  
"Alright, lets get this over with," he said with a small smile. Dumbledore nodded and the two headed back downstairs where they found Hermione, Ron and Ginny waiting for them. As Harry reached the bottom step Hermione hurled herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I wish I could come with you," she whispered softly as tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"I know, I wish you could too," said Harry. "But Dumbledore said I've got to this alone." At this he felt Hermione nod before she stepped back and gave him a teary smile before stepping aside to allow an equal teary-eyed Ginny to give him a hug.  
  
"See you when you get back," she whispered.  
  
"Thanks Sis," said Harry with a smile. At the word 'Sis' Ginny managed a grin and sniffed as she made her way over to Hermione while Harry turned to Ron. The two looked at each other briefly before suddenly Ron pulled Harry into a hug (albeit a very MANLY hug).  
  
"Harry, we should go," said Dumbledore causing Harry and Ron to separate. No words were need between the pair and Ron now clapped Harry on the shoulder before the raven-haired teenager headed towards the kitchen. As he stepped past Dumbledore he didn't notice the headmaster turn and wink at his three friends before heading into the kitchen. Ron now draped an arm round each of the girls and gave them a gently squeeze.  
  
"Come on you two," he said with a chuckle. We'd better get that cleaning done otherwise Mum's gone go ballistic!"  
  
"Right," said Ginny with a sniff while Hermione just nodded before the girls disappeared into the living room leaving Ron on his own in the hall. He now sighed heavily and reached for his duster.  
  
As Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the reception area of Broomgate and Maskelyne he found Dumbledore talking to a formidable looking middle- aged witch who Harry thought resembled Aunt Marge. Right now however she wore a rather nervous expression as Dumbledore spoke to her in hushed tones before she gave a nod and pointed to a door on the left-hand side of the room. Dumbledore now gave a nod of his own before turning and walking over to Harry.  
  
"We're a little early and Hector is still in a meeting so we'll wait for him in his Office," said Dumbledore at which Harry nodded before following the Professor across the room over to the door the Witch had pointed to. As they approached the door swung open of its own volition and Harry now followed Dumbledore through into a narrow corridor over looking Diagon Alley and at the end of which stood another door, which swung open of, it's own volition as they approached it and stepped through into the Office.  
  
For a moment Harry wondered if he'd stepped into Ron's bedroom back at the Burrow as it looked like one of Fred and George's pranks had exploded as larges tomes and huge scrolls of parchment were scattered haphazardly around the room. A large desk dominated the far end of the room and on the wall behind stood a large portrait frame, which was currently empty.  
  
"Ah, it seems Rufus is visiting someone," said Dumbledore with amusement as he crossed the room to where two chairs now appeared in front of the desk. Dumbledore now turned to Harry and indicated for him to sit down whilst Dumbledore sat in the other chair and met Harry's gaze with a slight smile.  
  
"Harry, before Hector arrives I have to ask you a question if you don't mind?"  
  
"No Sir," said Harry. At this Dumbledore now leaned forward slightly.  
  
"I need to ask if you've told any of the others about the Prophecy?" At this Harry winced and took a deep breath.  
  
"No Sir," he replied sombrely. "I...I tried to at the end of term but I just couldn't do it."  
  
"I understand," said Dumbledore. "But I think they have a right to know yes?" Harry could only nod in response at the old man who now gave a small smile.  
  
"You shouldn't fear what will happen when you tell them Harry, I have a strong feeling that Miss Granger in particular probably has a good idea of what it is already. They are you friends Harry, take it from me, the prophecy won't change that."  
  
"But I'll be putting them in danger..."  
  
"Which they'll be in anyway if Voldemort wins," pointed out Dumbledore causing Harry to look straight at him. "Besides, although the prophecy said that the final fight will be between you and Voldemort it says nothing about your friends not coming along for moral support. Remember what saved you the first time Harry. It was your mother's love for you, and if you have the love and support of your friends I feel sure you can win!"  
  
For the first time since Sirius's death Harry felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. Dumbledore was right, with his friends love and support maybe, just maybe he COULD defeat Voldemort. With his confidence renewed he now turned to Dumbledore with a look of grim determination on his face.  
  
"I'll tell them tonight." Dumbledore merely nodded in response just at the door opened and a short stocky old man with a shock of grey hair hurried in.  
  
"Sorry, so sorry," he panted as he hurried across the room while Dumbledore and Harry both stood up from their seats. "Albus, it's good to see you again!"  
  
"You too Hector," replied Dumbledore before turning to Harry. "And may I introduce Harry Potter."  
  
"Ah, yes, yes, of course," said Hector Broomgate taking Harry's hand and shaking it. "Very pleased to meet you although I wish it wasn't under such damn gloomy circumstances."  
  
"Thank you Sir," said Harry feeling moderately surprised that the man hadn't even bothered looking for his scar and didn't even seem that star struck.  
  
"Yes, well, be seated, be seated," replied Broomgate before turning to his books and parchment pulling out his wand as he did so.  
  
"Accio Harry Potter files!" he command and several files shot out of various piles and flew straight over to his desk which he now sat behind and pulled a pair of pince-nez out of a pocket and perched them on the end of his nose.  
  
"Right, we have two matters to discuss," he said consulting a scrap of parchment. "The will of Sirius Black and..." At this he tailed off as he scrabbled through the file. "Ah yes, here we are. A lifetime ban from Quidditch."  
  
At the mention of the Quidditch ban that Delores Umbridge had placed on him Harry shot a look at Dumbledore but the old man continued to look straight at Broomgate although Harry could see a wry smile on the Professor's face before Harry turned back to look at the Solicitor himself as Broomgate started tutting as he read the file.  
  
"Dear oh dear," he murmured softly, a small smile crossing her face. "What on earth was she thinking when she did this?" Broomgate now looked up at Harry and gave a small snort as he shook his head.  
  
"I can tell you now Harry, that Delores Umbridge had absolutely no authority to give you a lifetime ban! Suspension yes, but not a ban. Only the Britain and Ireland Quidditch Association can do that."  
  
"And what did Crevan say when you spoke to him," asked Dumbledore with a chuckle in his throat.  
  
"Well let's just say I'm glad I don't speak Gaelic as I have a feeling he used many of the more colourful words in that language," replied Broomgate. "The upshot is however the BIQA will not accept or enforce the ban meaning Harry if free to resume playing at his leisure. That is...," he added quickly with a smirk. "Unless you plan to suspend him Albus?"  
  
"And have Minerva mad at me for sidelining her best seeker?" said Dumbledore raising an eyebrow. "I might be slightly eccentric Hector but I'm not mad!"  
  
Harry managed to stifle a snigger at this whilst Broomgate leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Well Harry, I hope you can help Gryffindor win another Quidditch Cup. We were going through a bit of a dry spell when I was there," chuckled the Solicitor before closing the file and throwing it into a pile behind him before turning to the next folder. Glancing at it Broomgate's smile faded slightly.  
  
"Ah well," he sighed looking at Harry with a sympathetic expression. "Would you like me to read the whole document or just tell you the general gist of it?"  
  
"I think just the details will do for now Hector," replied Dumbledore before glancing at Harry. "Unless of course you want to hear the entire document Harry?"  
  
"No Sir," said Harry with a sigh really wishing Hermione was with him right now.  
  
"Alright," said Broomgate adjusting his pince-nez slightly, "Let's see now, well to start with he's left you the properties of Grimmauld Place and also the Cottage given to him by your grandfather." At this Broomgate paused and flipped over to the next page at which a slight frown crossed his face.  
  
"It would appear that Sirius left you all his personal affects including that infernal motorbike of his," said the Solicitor with a grunt of disapproval while at the same time Dumbledore gave a cough that sounded curiously like a muffed chuckle and Harry just grinned before Broomgate turned back to the parchment.  
  
"The next item is Sirius's personal fortune," said the older man leaning back in his chair and steeping his fingers. "Now although he'd been cut off from the Black family fortune Sirius WAS quite wealthy in his on right. And as ironic and macabre as it might sound but his stay is Azkaban helped his fortune increase quite substantially. From the information that I've obtained from Gringotts Sirius's accounts, which I might add he held under another name, are worth approximately three million galleons."  
  
Harry slumped in his seat. More gold, he didn't really need or want more gold, he rather have Sirius back but knew that was impossible (at least without a time-turner and the truth was that despite thinking about it during the summer Harry had come to the conclusion that even if he stole one he could end up make thinks worse rather than better). He now gave a sigh as Broomgate turned the page and gave a small nod and um-ed and err-ed a lot before looking up at Harry again. "It seems that while you receive the bulk of the estate Sirius did make several bequeathments...very large bequeathments I might add." And with that he began to read from a list reading the names of Harry's friends and their families and stating how much each was to receive. As he did so Harry's discomfort at the prospect of receiving Sirius's fortune turned to shock at his Godfather's generosity.  
  
After Broomgate finished Harry took a deep breath and looked at Dumbledore then at Broomgate. "Shouldn't they have been hear for you to tell them?" he asked with a puzzled frown. Broomgate now chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Why do you think Sirius left strict instructions that only you and Albus were to be here Harry? He wanted you to be the one who told your friends and I think I have an idea why but I'm not going to say."  
  
"Oh," said Harry looking at Broomgate with a puzzled frown whilst the small man now glanced at the parchment then back at Harry.  
  
"We now come to the final article," he said softly. "Your guardianship." Out the corner of his eye Harry saw Dumbledore stiffen slightly and a quick glance at the Professor told Harry that even he wasn't sure what Sirius's will said on this matter.  
  
"Now Albus, if I recall you and Sirius had...a disagreement on this matter," said Broomgate softly.  
  
"We did," sighed Albus.  
  
"Well, it seems in the end Sirius listened to you although I'm not sure your going to be totally happy at his choice." At this Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed whilst Harry shot puzzled looks between the two.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Dumbledore simply.  
  
"Tonks," came back the reply. For a moment the only noise that could be heard was the clock in one corner before Dumbledore began to chuckle softly whilst Broomgate grinned.  
  
"I thought you'd like that," said the younger man. Harry meanwhile felt a little stunned. Tonks was his new guardian? But why not Remus, or the Weasleys?  
  
"Because as a Werewolf Remus is not permitted to be your guardian," replied Dumbledore's voice from Harry's left causing him to realise he'd actually voiced his question out loud.  
  
"And as for the Weasleys," continued Dumbledore as Harry turned to face him. "Molly only tolerates you going to Privett Drive as the Dursleys are family. But if she and Arthur were made your guardians..." At this Dumbledore grimaced and Harry found himself grinning knowing that if the Weasleys had been made his Guardians Molly would demand that Dumbledore allow him to stay at the Burrow.  
  
"I think I understand Sir," he replied whilst behind the desk Broomgate now closed the file.  
  
"I do believe that is everything," he said slowly. "Do you have any questions Harry?"  
  
"No Sir, I don't think so," said Harry. Broomgate nodded and now placing several items into a pouch before he rose from his chair and rounded his desk and handed the pouch to Harry.  
  
"There you go Harry," he said with a sad smile. "I'm truly sorry about Sirius, he was a good man despite what many thought."  
  
"Thank you sir," replied Harry taking the pouch before he and Dumbledore rose.  
  
"If there's anything else you need don't hesitate to floo me," added Broomgate before offering Dumbledore his hand.  
  
"Many thanks Hector."  
  
"Any time Albus." Dumbledore now turned to Harry and with a nod the pair turned and left the room. 


End file.
